


Innate Mission 天赋使命

by linzhishu



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果S01E04中在酒吧，大卫没被克劳迪娅拉走，而是上前帮杰克。<br/>那个夜晚改变了一切。<br/>特别注明，本文互攻，他们两个轮着来的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 约伯记 Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我这皮肉灭绝之后，我必在肉体之外得见上帝。  
> After my skin has been thus destroyed, then in my fles h I shall see God.   
> ——Job 19:26

音乐声巨大得如同轰鸣，灯光昏暗暧昧，每个人都在热情玩闹，这样的环境中打架的声音都被淹没殆尽，激不起波澜。  
大卫担心地不住回头，被克劳迪娅拉着走开了两步，终究放心不下，反身挤回去。  
杰克骑在光头男身上一下下地挥拳，大卫还没挤到杰克身边，就看到刚才打了杰克好几拳的那个衬衫男正从杰克身后打算偷袭，连忙扑过去撞开他，把衬衫男推倒在地，随后一把拉起杰克。  
地上的光头男挣扎地抓住杰克的脚踝，大卫朝光头男腹部踹了一脚，光头男顿时松开手，捂着肚子蜷缩起身体。  
杰克没什么反应地被大卫拉开，随后却失魂落魄般，直接坐到地上。而被大卫推开的那个衬衫男扶着地面半直起身，照着杰克又是一拳打过来，仓促之下大卫抱住杰克一转，用背替他挡住拳头。  
就在一瞬间，把杰克的头按在胸口的那个刹那，大卫似乎看到，杰克眼角混着血液留下来的，还有眼泪。  
那个时刻太过短暂，大卫转身狠狠一拳挥向衬衫男把人揍翻，气喘吁吁地站在原地，才反应过来，疑心是自己看错了。  
大卫的战友们已经被这边惊动，纷纷朝这边聚拢，杰克站起来，仍旧是风度翩翩的王子：“没关系，小意思，喝酒打架泡妞，不就是酒吧永恒的主题吗？大家尽情地玩，想要什么就要什么，都算我的。”  
打架对于士兵来说实在寻常，只是担心对象是王子会出什么问题而已，杰克都已经这么大方，大家哄笑作罢，各自散开，已经有人手里搂着美女。  
大卫回头找到人群里的克劳迪娅，歉意地冲她笑了笑，然后看向杰克，皱眉道：“你该看看你的伤。”  
杰克低头吐出一口带着血的吐沫，抓住大卫的手臂，径直走过迎上来的克劳迪娅，朝人群外走去。大卫只来得及看了克劳迪娅一眼，就跟着杰克走出后门。  
后门开在小巷子里，离开拥挤的酒吧杰克就放开了大卫，大卫再次回头看了一眼，他的朋友们还在里面，不过，反正他们都已经渐入佳境。  
与玩得高兴的朋友们相比，大卫更不放心杰克，不知杰克是喝醉了还是怎么，刚才简直是自找拳头吃。  
一辆车已经停在巷口，门前站着杰克的警卫，为杰克拉开车门，杰克自顾自地坐进去，大卫绕到另一边，也上了车。  
皇宫之外杰克有一幢私人别墅，当然地址并不是什么秘密，车开到那里，警卫拿来医药箱，大卫接过来，给杰克上药。  
纱布沾着药水碰上杰克的脸，杰克抽了口气，然后眯起眼睛，看着在他脸上忙活的大卫：“打断了你的快活时间。”  
大卫仔细看着杰克脸上的浅浅瘀痕：“不严重，一会儿就好了。”他把纱布扔进垃圾桶，盖好医药箱，“你比较重要。”  
杰克笑了：“嘿，我可是说过，今晚让你尽情享乐就是我的使命。”  
他站起来，向大卫勾了勾手：“跟我来。”  
大卫把医药箱递给警卫，跟着杰克走上二楼，杰克从冰柜里拿出酒，还有两个玻璃杯，扔给大卫其中之一：“就我们两个人，将就吧。”  
杰克敲开瓶塞，走过来给两个人倒上，举起酒杯：“敬国王。”  
大卫也举起酒杯，笑起来：“敬国王。”  
喝酒比跟陌生的女孩跳舞更和大卫的心意，这几天为了米歇尔大卫很有些心情郁闷，所以开始不停地喝闷酒，他本以为和公主有一个好的开始，直到今晚才开始怀疑他到底靠近过她没有。  
杰克看起来比大卫从容得多，方才的打架并没在王子漂亮的脸上留下什么明显痕迹，他慵懒地靠着冰柜，姿态玩世不恭，在家里都如同靠在酒吧的吧台边。  
如果约瑟夫在这里就会知道，当杰克把所有的情绪都收拾起来露出一副标准的派对王子样子时，就是他的心情已经压抑到崩毁边缘，开始打算伤人伤己的时候，但这个可以说唯一了解杰克的人才刚刚被杰克赶走。  
杰克拿着酒杯，只漫不经心地沾了一下嘴唇，好似随意地说：“为什么不和克劳迪娅走？”  
大卫头也不抬地问：“她是你朋友？”  
杰克用莫测的语气说：“也许吧。”  
大卫感慨：“她是个漂亮女孩。”  
“但是不足以让你动心，”杰克说。大卫一口一杯，很快就把一瓶干完了，杰克已经开好一瓶，又给他倒满，“有别的看上的女孩吗？”  
大卫再度一口饮尽，然后摇头。  
杰克若有所思地笑道：“看来女孩对你吸引力不够，”他的笑容突然变得诡秘起来，“男孩呢？”  
大卫一时没有明白。杰克继续问：“男人呢？”  
他凑过去，吻了大卫。  
酒精降低了大卫的反应速度，他还在发懵，杰克直接把舌头伸进他嘴里，手指勾住他的领子，拉着他后退，腿碰到床沿后坐下，大卫被拉得弯下腰，他们的唇都还贴在一起，杰克吻得越来越深入、越来越缠绵，几乎没什么接吻经验的大卫完全被杰克的步调带着走，几乎忘了接吻的对象是个男人。  
然后杰克终于放过大卫让他开口呼吸，声音如同耳语般挑逗又暧昧：“想不想上我？一个王子？”  
大卫蓦然惊醒，吃惊地睁大眼睛，但杰克已经伸手摸到大卫的胯下，他有点起反应了。  
杰克的笑容加深：“看来是想。”  
酒精和那个吻让大卫晕头转向，但他还看得出面前的人是谁，大卫满脸惶恐地后退，几乎夺路而逃，杰克一把抓住他的裤腰带，在他膝盖上踢了一脚，再顺势一拉，让他摔到床上。  
在大卫爬起来之前杰克就按住他腰，然后在大卫腿间低头，用牙齿拉下拉链，咬下内裤，含住他的勃起，大卫呻吟了一声。  
他逃避地仰起头，但又忍不住低头去看，要害第一次被人含在口里的经历让他血脉喷张又胆战心惊，而且他还没忘记在这么做的可是杰克！  
杰克像是知道大卫的想法一般，时不时露出白生生的牙齿，和红润的舌头，大卫在害怕中也忍不住咽口水，杰克的口交几乎像一场表演，舔得很情色。  
他很快就硬了，而杰克没给他做到最后，吐出来然后单手握住。杰克冲大卫笑，笑得非常纯良无辜：“你走运了，我不常给人做这个。”  
大卫一动不敢动，他觉得自己快不能呼吸，脸颊烧得发烫，脑子已经成了一团浆糊，本能地恳求：“杰克，你先松手……”  
杰克非但没有照做，还变本加厉地抚摸两下，让大卫差点就射了。把大卫的反应看在眼里，杰克笑得挺甜：“你现在只有两个选择，上我，或者被我上。”  
独裁地宣布完，杰克就不容拒绝地说：“不说话就当你默认后面那个了。”  
他终于松开手，脱掉自己的上衣，大卫腰一挺，上身用力弹起来，但他并没有逃，而是抓住杰克的双肩翻身把他压在身下，毫无章法的吻铺天盖地的落下来。  
杰克扬起笑，摊开双臂，像自愿躺上祭坛的信徒一样，放松身体。

 

原先杰克想拍点大卫艳照登报给米歇尔看的计划当然流产了，他总不能把自己拍进去。  
不过第二天，大卫到皇宫为国王给他的三天假期道谢和辞行时，很自觉地回避了米歇尔，米歇尔和杰克是双胞胎，看到米歇尔，哪怕是一个名字，都很容易让大卫想起那天杰克在他身下的脸。  
他对她有点心动，单恋，然后上了她弟弟。  
大卫悲哀地觉得自己往后都没法直视这两姐弟了。

三天假期大卫过的并不愉快，他和家人有些矛盾，在对国王的态度上，紧接着矛盾上升到国事层面，夹在国王与家人中，让大卫心力憔悴。  
然后他毫无预兆地见到杰克。  
整整三天大卫都没做好再见到杰克的准备，情事中杰克很有攻击性，吻痕和咬痕都还在他身上没消退，大卫只觉得手足无措。  
杰克从容潇洒地打了个招呼：“嘿，大卫。”  
老实说，看到大卫，杰克心情还算不错。三天不见成功缓冲了那夜之后的烦躁和痛恨，反正那天他只是想找个人帮他忘记约瑟夫……哪怕是暂时。  
负面情绪消退后，杰克感到的就是得意了。  
非要给大卫推个女孩不全是为了拆散他和米歇尔，杰克看着大卫就觉得……这个人太干净了点，有种冲动想让他也沾上污泥。（注*）  
由已经完全堕落的杰克来拉这一把还真是合适。  
杰克亲自上阵，程度可比跟个女孩儿过夜严重。哪怕没有见报，也没人知道，杰克相当讽刺地想，至少他可以平静地注视大卫，而不用担心被圣人的光辉刺痛双眼了。  
大卫有些意外杰克如此平静的态度，然后看着他，眼里有失望：“你不在乎。”  
杰克露出个带着无奈、像对小孩子的笑：“我们是成年人了，大卫，一起找点乐子而已，”他抬手捶在大卫肩上，“我又不是女人，被你上了就要负责。”  
看着大卫的脸，杰克微微抬起下巴，看上去傲慢又轻佻：“反正也不会怀孕。”  
大卫骤然脸红，想起那天他没经验，射在里面了，杰克自己去浴室清理的时候他听到杰克砸了浴室。  
当时他酒劲儿还没全消，昏昏沉沉地坐在床上，听到一声响就心里一惊，忐忑不安地觉得杰克出来就会叫警卫来把他推去斩首。  
但杰克是笑着出来的，语调该死的轻松：“没怎么在下面过。”  
大卫迷茫地看着杰克，今晚——昨晚发生的一切都那么不合常理，他理解不了，完全不知道用什么态度来面对这个刚刚共同度过一夜的男人。杰克的目光就让他紧张得要命。  
幸好杰克没看着他，目光落在上床前喝空的两个酒瓶上，“我们喝的不算多嘛……哦，你，喝的不算多。”  
杰克走过去，捡起遗留在那里的酒瓶中的一个，玩味地看向大卫：“你要在这里睡完剩下的时间，还是到隔壁客房去睡？”  
大卫蓦然惊醒，慌慌张张地捡起衣服，逃似的跑出房间。  
杰克唇角的坏笑慢慢消失，他把酒瓶搁在柜台上，走向自己的床然后倒在上面。  
回到这所房子时他还以为此夜会很难捱，但他现在浑身都痛，又酸又累，疲惫已经占满他的脑子，没有一寸用来悲伤，他很快就睡着了。

大卫不知道那天他离开后发生了什么，也不知道杰克那天为什么那么做，也许就像杰克说的，找点乐子而已，但是对他来说，发生过就是发生过，他在乎。  
杰克打算离开的时候，大卫握住杰克的手腕，底气不足但坚持地盯着他的眼睛：“你那天说有两个选择，我只做了一个。”  
杰克有点惊诧，随后露出个迷人的笑：“这是个邀请吗？”

他们当然没一起去开房，而是一起去喝酒。  
在夏伊洛喝酒的地方可就得问杰克，杰克找了个清静的酒吧，反倒是大卫有点意外杰克还会来这种地方。  
两人就坐之后，杰克把警卫都远远打发到门边，服务员拿来酒后识趣地退开，大卫主动拿起酒瓶，给两人倒酒。  
杰克晃着酒杯，歪头看他：“你不是喜欢我姐姐吗？”  
大卫苦笑：“可是她并不喜欢我。”  
杰克的身体微微前倾，饶有兴趣地说：“难道你觉得我喜欢你？”  
大卫的笑更加苦涩了：“我不会这么认为。”  
于是杰克放过了他，向后仰去，靠着椅背斜睨着他：“不过你该好好练练接吻技术。”  
大卫现在的笑容堪称艰难了。  
顿了顿，他慢慢地说：“我不会再喜欢米歇尔了。”  
杰克没对这个消息露出什么情绪，或者说他虽然没直接想过这点，但对大卫苛于律己的作风毫不意外，跟他上床之后这个道德楷模大概就不会再有和米歇尔纠缠不清的举动。  
他撇了撇嘴：“Well，善待自己是好事。”  
这算善待自己吗？大卫只觉得皇室的两位殿下都如此忽冷忽热、不可捉摸。  
他现在只是真的想有个人陪他喝几杯，从暴动中救出米歇尔后，大卫总算觉得有什么可以告一段落，他想如果他欠米歇尔什么也已经还清，这段他单方面的感情就这么结束好了，但是在米歇尔之外，他有了新的理由喝闷酒。  
他的兄弟，伊桑，是暴动的策划者之一，会被以叛国罪起诉。  
国王允许他在庭审前把伊桑带回家，但毫无疑问，他欠家人的。  
杰克看着大卫一杯接一杯地喝，过了一会儿，突然伸手抢过酒瓶，给自己也倒了一杯，仰头开始喝酒。  
杰克和大卫之间其实没什么话可谈，这次约会到头来就是两个人相对喝了个天昏地暗。  
喝起酒来杰克一向没什么节制，大卫虽然要借酒消愁，但他还记得第二天要去领他兄弟，眼看天快黑了，抬起头：“我得走了。”  
杰克抬眸看了他一眼，把酒杯一推，摇摇晃晃地站起来，扶着桌子稳了一下，径直往门外走去。  
大卫随后站起来，或许是酒精助长了大卫的勇气，他在杰克背后开口道：“那天晚上……”  
杰克三分无奈、三分不耐地转过身：“关于那天晚上，你还有什么要说？”  
大卫说：“你是不是哭了？”  
杰克蓦然沉默。  
大卫感觉到气氛突然变得冷漠，歉疚地道：“对不起，我是不是冒犯了……”  
杰克突然说：“为什么问这个？”  
大卫真诚地说：“你把我的朋友接来，带我去玩，陪我……你对我真的很好，有什么我能帮你的吗？我想帮助你。”  
杰克对大卫的单纯正直几乎无言以对，他干脆承认：“对，我哭了。”  
他绕过桌子站到大卫面前，冷冷地瞪着他说：“你帮我的最好方法就是离我远点。”  
大步离开时，杰克几乎觉得愤怒，现在他们两个中需要帮助的明明是大卫吧？大卫明知道他刚升任情报大臣，却没有就兄弟被审的事情请求帮助，反而还惦记着想帮他，他哪儿来这么多闲心？哪儿来这么多善意？  
大卫则被杰克劈头一句话说懵了，茫然地站在原地看着杰克走远，尽管经过那天他已经知道杰克有点儿喜怒无常，还是没想到杰克的情绪会变化得这么毫无道理。  
杰克没说的是，他的意思是远离首都夏伊洛，远离政治中心的那么远。  
如果大卫不走，他会自己动手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这句话我写出来都觉得好像狗血小言，但这不是我编的，原剧里杰克指使克劳迪娅去勾引大卫的原话就是“He’s feeling a little clean.”


	2. 传道书 Ecclesiastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我又专心察明智慧、狂妄和愚昧，乃知这也是捕风。  
> And I applied my mind to know wisdom and to know madness and folly. I perceived that this also is but a chasing after wind.  
> —— Ecclesiastes 1:17

审判日的大清早，国民都聚在议政厅欢呼的时刻，伊桑被判决罪名全部成立，四十八小时候后开庭，宣布最终结果。那将在审判日的第二天。  
这些日子大卫一直在和家人冷战，妈妈不愿意和他说话，弟弟不肯理会他。国王拒绝接见大卫，大卫走投无路地在早餐时间后拦住杰克：“我见不到令尊，我会做所有……”  
杰克抬手按在大卫肩上，打断他剩下的话，看着大卫的眼睛，杰克认真地说：“我会为你尽我所能。”  
大卫又惊又喜，上一次见面他们不欢而散，此刻杰克却做出这样的承诺，他还没来得及对杰克表达感激，杰克就与他错身而过。他只能满怀希望地凝视着杰克的背影。  
杰克背对着他的面容上殊无笑意，眸底颜色深沉，紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
这不是一个承诺，而是一个警告和威胁，杰克的确会尽他所能，可他从没说过会用这股力量去帮助大卫。  
杰克没有把大卫的恳求转告给国王，当一个稍纵即逝的机会出现，他也没想用它来帮助大卫，而是用之来折磨大卫。  
审判日，为期两天的诉冤大会，国王从全民的投诉中抽选十个案件，亲自重审，原告与被告都可以在国王面前陈诉并据理力争，原定的十个案件之一意外取消，现在有一个空档。  
杰克让卡特里娜•根特立刻去通知米歇尔，让米歇尔去做她一直在为之奋斗的新健康法案的提案陈述，把女主演在她不知情的情况下领到安排好的位置。然后他亲自去找大卫，递给他这枚含着毒药的蜜糖。  
大卫当然失望了，即使米歇尔愿意为他撤掉提案，委员会的选择却不以她的意志为转移，委员会受会议室部长根特统领，而杰克正好是根特的上司。  
按照杰克原本的计划，他该在宣布提案后告诉大卫，法庭中有人想将伊桑重判以儆效尤，等待伊桑的只有死刑一个结果。  
这能大卫和米歇尔彻底反目，让大卫即使明知道不是米歇尔的错也忍不住在心里怪她，绝不会再放纵自己喜欢她。  
不过此举好像没什么必要，既然大卫早已经决定不会再喜欢米歇尔，为了杰克。  
所以杰克把话咽了回去，放任大卫疾步离开，到牢房去为劝服他弟弟主动认罪而减轻刑罚做最后的努力。  
反正他总要知道的，痛苦过于集中，只会让人麻木。  
杰克让根特派人给大卫带话，如果大卫在第二天的记者见面会上抨击国王的政策和国王本人，根特就能向法官递话将伊桑从轻判决，否则伊桑还是死路一条。  
那一夜之后，杰克的行动重心不再是打击大卫和米歇尔的感情，而是打击大卫在国王心里的地位。  
杰克满以为这次大卫一定会如他所愿，可他在大卫身上总是失算，他看着大卫在无数镜头和话筒前挣扎，最终吐露出的仍旧是对国王的信任之语。  
因为他真的相信国王。  
杰克等在会场之外，想见证大卫在夏伊洛政治中心的最后一幕，但是他见到一个真正的信徒。  
大卫匆匆走出会场，满脸都是疲惫和心碎，杰克叫住他：“大卫——”  
杰克应该继续假模假样地安慰大卫，用每一温柔的句话戳他的伤口，让他鲜血淋淋，疼痛到不愿意在夏伊洛再呆下去。然而他一句话都说不出来。  
大卫突然扭头，抱着杰克哭起来。  
杰克一时间手足无措，手在空中悬了一会儿，他才迟疑地、小心翼翼地拍了拍大卫的背，然后他意识到收拾好会场的工作人员很快就会从这扇门走出来，不能让他们看到刚刚被授予英勇勋章的英雄在人来人往的走廊哭泣。  
他抬头左右看了看，把大卫扯进旁边一间空的会议室，大卫踉踉跄跄地跟着他的脚步，因为这个举动清醒了一点，他甚至无暇为之羞赧，收紧拥抱杰克的手臂，垂头抵着杰克的肩膀，似乎想竭力把眼泪都耗在杰克的西装上。  
大卫背对着半开的门口，所以没有看到，杰克看到了，米歇尔急切地从走廊另一头向这里走来，满脸不可思议地看着他们。  
杰克立刻就意识到米歇尔一直关注着大卫，眼前一幕对米歇尔来说当然值得惊讶，她还以为杰克和大卫的关系很生疏呢。  
杰克稍微推开大卫一点，捏住他的下巴，大拇指轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇。  
大卫泪眼迷蒙地看着杰克，他现在需要一点安慰，什么样的安慰都行，而杰克的动作鼓励了他。  
大卫抬手拥住杰克的肩膀，闭上眼睛吻了他。  
杰克没有闭上眼睛，视线越过大卫鬓边的头发，他看着大卫侧后方的米歇尔。  
米歇尔下意识扶住门框，完全呆掉了，她看的很清楚，不可能是借位，不可能是误会，大卫主动的。  
这个打击几乎劈碎了公主的心，她难以忍受地转头就跑。  
根特也从转播屏幕上看到了大卫的表现，她来找杰克询问下一步指示，看到米歇尔用几乎哭出来的表情从房间门口跑开，疑惑地走过去，正好看见大卫和杰克的嘴唇分开。  
她下意识后退一步，满地的橘红色请愿信封让她的高跟鞋踏在大理石地板上几乎没发出什么声音。  
杰克看到了她，但并没理会，而是伸手扶了扶大卫的领带，说：“嘿，大卫，是这样，刚才你开新闻发布会的时候，我给根特打了个电话，她已经答应向法官说情，从轻判决，伊桑最多会被判几年监禁而已。”  
杰克知道，当兄弟的生命也不能让大卫违背他心里的公正，那就没有任何方法能。  
既然达不到目的，就没必要非置大卫的兄弟于死地不可，反正大卫已经放弃，米歇尔看到这一幕后也不可能再继续，大卫不和公主结婚，就没途径夺走他的王位，再怎么受国王宠爱也没关系。  
何况现在大卫很亲近他不是吗。  
大卫一瞬间就从地狱升上天堂，狂喜地抓住杰克的肩：“真的！杰克，我该怎么感谢你……”这一刻在大卫眼里，杰克就是天底下最可爱的人，他如此深情地看着杰克，突然从喜悦中透出一丝忧虑，“我非常需要这个判决，但是……我只是想知道，这会妨碍你吗？会成为你的污点吗？”  
杰克的笑容几乎维持不下去，他索性不再装了，言简意赅地说：“不会。”  
“不管怎么说都非常感谢你，”大卫完全按捺不住他的激动，“我都不知道你为什么对我这么好……”他狠狠地拥抱了杰克一下，“多谢你，杰克！”  
“对不起，我得……”大卫转头看了一眼大门的方向，“我得回去打个电话，早点告诉妈妈，好让她安心……”  
杰克却拉住他，说：“庭审后你有时间吗？”  
“我想会有……”大卫的话顿住，突然意识到杰克询问的含义。  
杰克整了整西服衣摆，摆出煞有介事的样子：“你欠我一个约会，第二个选择？”  
大卫笑了：“我会去你的别墅。”  
杰克双手背在身后，一本正经地说：“我等你。”

他想过从大卫的眼睛里收获感激会是多么令人得意的事情，但他没想到真正从那双清澈的眼睛里看到感激，是如此令人难以忍受。  
那一刻他突然想起那天晚上大卫的眼神，迷乱狂热，被情欲烧得眼眶都红了的眼神，那是出现在大卫身上过他最喜欢的样子。  
他想再看一次那个。

大卫匆匆跑出门，甚至没看到站在墙边的根特，根特看着他跑远，走进房间。  
杰克坐在一张桌子上，垂着头，似乎在发呆。  
但他没有，因为他听到根特的脚步声，头也不回地说：“你听到了，知道怎么向法官说。”  
根特忍不住扭头看了一眼大卫消失在走廊尽头的背影：“所以你只是……跟你姐姐在争风吃醋？”  
杰克转过头看着她，蓦地笑了，笑的很邪：“你要去告诉我爸爸吗？”  
根特回答：“不，长官。”没有好处的事她为什么要做？  
杰克把头扭回去：“很好。我就不说谢谢了。”

去私人别墅之前，杰克在皇宫好好打扮了一番，对着镜子挑领带的时候，米歇尔几乎摔门而入，怒气冲冲地质问：“你想毁了大卫，为什么？因为嫉妒？”  
杰克认输似的抬起双手，然后不紧不慢地转过身，看向愤怒的公主：“米歇尔，我不可能强迫一个军人跟我上床。”  
米歇尔震惊地抓住那个词：“上床？”  
杰克摊手：“首演之夜。”  
米歇尔瞪着他，泪水几乎要从眼眶里滚落出来。  
杰克一挑眉：“你可以认为他把我当你的代替品，我不介意，只要你能相信。”  
米歇尔扭头就走。  
她越走越快，双手紧握，贴在胸前，无声念诵着主的名字。对杰克的愤怒忽然全部转化成对大卫的失望，以及对誓言的愧疚。  
米歇尔曾经身患绝症，来自父亲的遗传，从濒死的一刻奇迹般获救后她就发誓把此生献给上帝，以及上帝的子民，完全忘却自身的快乐，只关心别人的快乐。  
她曾经因为这誓言对大卫忽冷忽热，上一刻满怀倾慕地将他拉近，下一刻又想起誓言将他推开，在她还深陷泥潭的时候，大卫率先做出选择。  
米歇尔没法怨恨大卫，爱情已经给了她惩罚，她本来就不该爱上任何男人，她发过誓！

大卫兄弟的生命问题得以解决，但他们矛盾的根本原因并没有。  
伊桑发起暴动是为了抗议家乡被作为政治交易的筹码赠与敌人，大卫支持国王则是因为国王全力推动和平，免除更多的死亡和流血。  
国王塞拉斯为了与迦特的和平付出太大代价，割让领土是他登基以来被抨击得最厉害的政策，即使如此仍然波折不断。迦特内政的危机因为对和平的迫切需要而转嫁给了基利波。  
杰克主动请命，国王同意了，并且派大卫与他同行。  
这还是杰克和大卫第一次并肩作战，即使他们曾同在一个烽火连天的战线上战斗过。  
坐车前往迦特，穿越那条曾经被硝烟遮蔽天空的前线时，大卫忍不住看了杰克一眼。  
杰克声音平平问：“你在想什么？”  
大卫迟疑了一下才确定杰克是在问自己，因为杰克没转头看他，而是目视着前方，大卫回答：“我在想在前线时我没见过你，我要是早点认识你就好了。”  
他说这话时的确有快乐在其中，迄今为止杰克照顾他很多，小到借给他一身参加宴会的西装，大到救了他弟弟的命。  
和杰克熟悉起来之前，大卫还觉得只有总在关心弱势平民的米歇尔值得信任，但熟悉之后，大卫想起以前和杰克的来往，就给记忆都蒙上了一层鲜亮的色彩。  
杰克没有回答，大卫也没在意，但他偶然一转头，才发现杰克注视着另一侧的窗外，抿着嘴唇，面上毫无表情，眼神看起来很专注。  
大卫马上知道杰克心情又不好了，哪怕认识的时间还很短，大卫已经了解到这位王子殿下喜怒无常的作风丝毫不逊于女士们，并且学会在杰克心情糟糕的时候不去触霉头。

使团明面上的领队是大卫，他因为和迦特有过外交经验，被任命作为代表重申基利波的和平协议，暗中的领队则是杰克，他受命带领小队深入迦特腹地，铲除叛乱分子的头目贝利亚。  
任务中途出了岔子，迦特向基利波求助是因为政府被渗透，一举一动都被泄露出去，可显然基利波方面也走漏了消息，两名队员一死一伤，大卫力主回去请求支援，杰克却坚持继续前进。  
杰克的倔强让大卫吃惊，不得不让伤员独自返程，追上想要孤军深入的杰克。  
两人的配合下，他们顺利逮到贝利亚，活捉。大卫的发现却让他们不能就地处决贝利亚然后轻装潜回，贝利亚营地中有迦特制式军械，迦特有人在通敌。  
或者，这也不算通敌？因为两国政府现在都想就谈好的条件签订和平协约，这两股暗中联手的力量则都想让战争继续。  
为了把活口带回国，大卫到附近的农场去偷车，杰克留在暂驻的木屋里间看守俘虏，杰克的殴打下贝利亚没有吐露同伙的名字，而是圣经的故事：  
“从前有两兄弟，该隐和亚伯，上帝的第一代曾孙，邪恶的该隐杀害了无辜的亚伯，仅仅出于嫉妒，可他后来成为了人类的祖先，所以，在礼让的外表之下，我们都是该隐的孩子——”  
这话非常准确而深入地戳中杰克隐匿的伤口，因为父亲的要求他正在强迫自己变得冷漠、严酷、卑鄙，而且比他自己想象的更有效率，从贝利亚狂信徒的语句中他看到了他的样子：他扭曲和抛弃的过去，他不愿正视和承认的现在，还有他恐惧与厌恶的未来。  
贝利亚深信在战争中会诞生崭新和美丽之物，终建立成乌托邦，无论梦之国度的地基里有多少尸骸，最让他不能忍受的是，贝利亚坚持所有人，包括杰克和大卫都是兄弟。  
是任何人都不能是大卫，这个让他又厌恶又敬佩、又渴望又恐惧的人，尽管其中有些感情杰克可能一辈子都不愿意承认。  
大卫回来时刚来的及阻止被激怒的杰克掐死贝利亚，狂怒中的杰克被他拉开，反身就是一拳打在他脸上，随后两拳把他揍倒，眼眶赤红地骑在他身上揍，又揍了两拳，大卫几乎昏过去了，才突然停手。  
然后杰克俯身，把脸埋在大卫领子里，久久不动。  
一开始打在大卫脑袋上的两拳足够狠，大卫头脑昏沉，好一会儿才慢慢恢复神智。他以为杰克只是脾气不好，但方才有一刻杰克真心想杀了他。  
他真的……再也没有见过杰克这么反复无常的人了，上一刻他惊讶地发现杰克想杀了他，下一刻，杰克伏在他肩上，看起来像受尽了痛苦需要安慰的孩子。  
哪怕杰克不肯抬起头，大卫也知道，杰克在哭。  
杰克始终一声也没有发出来，大卫也没有出声，没有动。  
直到大卫的头昏目眩完全消退、他们爬起来坐下守夜，大卫坐在小木屋里外两间的交界处盯着贝利亚，杰克靠着外间门旁的墙壁盯着大门口，杰克才再度开口。  
王子的声音很低：“你以为在我被扣为人质时，你救了我的命，但实际上……你毁了它。”  
他没管背后的大卫，不知道大卫在用什么样的眼神看他，事实上尽管他不愿意承认，但他一直在乎，不知道什么时候起他总在大卫面前装得友善真诚，这一次他不想在乎了。  
杰克说：“如果当时死在迦特，我就会是英雄了，你应该别管我让我死掉。”  
大卫轻轻说：“不。”  
杰克没有理会他，自从那场被俘发生后他的生活就天翻地覆，大卫的横空出现让他觉得自己赖以生存的领土不断消减，想到自那之后的痛苦，他咬牙到两颊发疼，却不愿意轻易显露，竭力维持声音的平稳，“现在全国每个人都知道你的名字，而我在你的衬托下，逐渐变得……什么都不是。”  
大卫从来不知道杰克在乎这个，他得承认他有点失望，更多的是吃惊，他不知道杰克这么孤独和恐惧，而他很肯定这其中没有怜悯。  
他本能地觉得如果被自己怜悯杰克就太可悲了。大卫只是说：“你是王子，杰克。”  
杰克失神地说：“我不像你想象的那样……那么好。”  
经过这晚的爆发后，大卫已经想到了，而且他此刻才发现，虽然帮了他几次，但总体来说杰克在他面前的表现当真说不上好，这个发现反而让大卫心情轻松了一点：“没关系，我相信你”  
他无比认真地说：“我相信国王，你是下一任国王。”  
杰克在没人看到的黑暗里扯出一个充满消极讽刺的笑：“你会向我宣誓效忠吗？”  
大卫承诺：“将来，我会的。”  
杰克懒洋洋地说：“来吻我的手吧。”  
大卫凑过来，没有吻杰克的手，而是伸手越过他肩头扳过他下巴，吻了他的唇。  
杰克很温顺地侧着头，跟他接吻。  
他们之间从未有过这样温柔宁静的吻，许久之后大卫才放开杰克，露出浅浅的笑意：“我们回家吧。”

回家的路并不平静，他们在夏伊洛城市边境被自己的军队开枪射击，源于艾伯纳将军想要灭口的命令陷阱，贝利亚趁乱挣脱束缚，从杰克腿上的枪套里抽走配枪，而在他对杰克开枪之前大卫枪杀了他。  
好在杰克那张风靡全境的脸就是最有效的通行证，士兵认出了他的身份。  
回到首都他们才明白事情的起因——艾伯纳将军是个强硬的主战派，以及他们不在期间首都刚刚经历的瘟疫危机，最后一个等待确认的疑似患者就是公主米歇尔。  
杰克和大卫在教堂并肩受到国王的接见，杰克生平第一次被父亲引以为荣，即使是和大卫一起，国王临走前留给他的最后一句话是，为他姐姐祈祷。  
国王离开了，杰克和大卫仍然站在教堂，并肩面对满目的烛光。  
杰克吐了口气，说：“这是你第一次杀人，并非易事，它令你的血液变色，令你的良知受谴责，你为了救我而做。”  
大卫想这是否就是杰克所感受过的，主在人间的住所里，信徒点燃的烛光中，大卫的确感觉得到他过去并没有看错杰克，大卫回答：“我告诉自己，我别无选择。”  
杰克的声音又轻又哑：“选择总是有的。”  
于是大卫说：“你不欠我什么。”  
而杰克终于转身看向他：“两个选择，你想再做一次吗？”  
哪怕沉重的气氛尚未散去，大卫仍旧想笑：“这是个邀请吗？”  
杰克微微挑眉：“一起去喝一杯，为我姐姐祈祷。”  
他们到杰克的私人别墅一起喝酒，上次那个房间，上次那个冰柜，喝到第二瓶，杰克接到宫廷管家托马西娜的短信，抬头告诉大卫：“我姐姐没事了。”  
大卫喉结动了动，说：“祝贺她。”  
米歇尔毕竟是他倾心过的女孩，也是一国公主，杰克的家人。  
他此刻的目光正看着杰克，两人对视，空气被酒精熏得微醉，战争、天灾、险些决裂的冲突，无不让他们无比疲惫，可他们需要的不仅是休息，还有发泄。  
杰克目不转睛地看着大卫，转动手腕，手机从他指间滑了下去，他们几乎同时站起来，两个人胸膛撞到一起，一同滚到床上。


	3. 雅歌 Song of Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 良人属我，我也属他。  
> My beloved is mine, and I am his.  
> ——Song of Songs 2:16

清晨的阳光照拂夏伊洛新的一天，大卫用枕头砸了一下某个昨晚占尽便宜还赖床的混蛋，吃惊地笑问：“你还没准备给国王的生日礼物？”  
杰克懒洋洋地抱住枕头，眼睛都不睁地说：“父亲不期待我的礼物，只要有一件符合王子身份的礼物就行了，托马西娜会帮我处理，反正都是托马西娜——托马西娜选好礼物、包装，最后拆开，存放进国王的私库。我发誓爸爸不知道我去年送他的礼物是什么，顺带一提，我也不知道。”  
“你不能这样，不管怎么说那都是你父亲。”大卫把杰克从被子里挖出来，不顾杰克的微弱挣扎按着他赤裸的肩膀，强迫他与自己对视：“走吧，去亲自给他挑一件礼物，我和你一起。”  
杰克蓦然睁开眼睛，蓝色瞳仁中带着尚未褪去的慵懒：“这是个约会？”  
大卫坐直身体，笑着颔首：“光明正大的。”  
杰克用一种相当愉悦地口吻嘲讽地说：“上校和王子一起给国王挑礼物，的确够光明正大。”  
他一脚踢开被子，翻身坐起，声音带着尚未完全清晰的沙哑：“你是对的，上校。”他扯过昨天穿的衬衫披在背上，起身去浴室。  
而大卫站起来，看向窗外：“明天的宴会我们一起去？”  
杰克“唔”了一声。  
大卫转身看向他：“我们要穿情侣装吗？”  
杰克打开浴室门的动作停住，回头看他，眯起眼睛，似笑非笑地说：“这个怎么解释？”  
大卫露出个有点惊奇地表情：“需要解释吗？你又不是第一次借我正装穿了。”  
杰克走过来，拈住大卫的衣领，语气轻佻地上扬：“这就是和男人谈恋爱的好处。”  
大卫一把搂住他的肩晃了晃：“我们相处的就像兄弟一样，国王会很高兴看到的。”  
杰克垂下手：“是吗，我可不确定。”转身走向浴室。  
大卫和杰克交往过密并不是什么秘密，他们也一起去过一些酒吧玩，不过比起杰克过去的放纵疯狂堪称大为收敛，总是制造娱乐新闻的杰克王子身上近来最热的话题就是，到底是派对王子带坏了基利波的国民英雄，还是英雄让王子变好了点。  
实际上鉴于杰克的累累前科，哪怕杰克和大卫接吻的大幅照片上了报纸，媒体也只会将之称为杰克的一个恶劣玩笑，不会认为其中有什么真正的感情。  
虽然国王知道杰克真正的性取向，但他绝不会把杰克、性和大卫联系在一起，无论他们表现出来的关系再怎么亲密，比起他们在恋爱，国王更容易认为杰克在为自己争取政治资本。  
对他们的“友谊”最乐见其成的皇后，则已经这么认为了。

审判日之后最大的盛会就是国王的生日，全首都的名流人士排着队把礼物亲手交给国王，然后参加其后的生日宴会，这种场合的确需要穿正装。  
不知是有意或者无意，大卫仍旧没有拿与他军衔匹配的薪水去定制一身高级西装。  
走进宴厅，杰克和大卫一前一后把礼物交给国王，国王对杰克明显反应冷淡，杰克给了大卫一个“我就说”的眼神，大卫回以坚定的目光，他一向认为做总比不做好，杰克投降地垂下眉毛。  
打断这番无声交流的是皇后，杰克被皇后挽住留下说话，递给大卫一个无奈的眼神，大卫则回应一个安抚的眼神，然后走开几步。  
离开热闹的人群中心，大卫正碰上独自徘徊的米歇尔，大卫先开口道：“公主。”  
米歇尔回应道：“嗨，上校。”  
打完招呼她就尴尬地停住，在那场无疾而终的暗恋之后，她不知道能对大卫说什么。  
大卫比她好不到哪儿去，他还记得曾经暗恋过这个女孩儿，而现在和他交往是她弟弟。  
哑口无言地停了一会儿，米歇尔突然发现大卫身上的西装很眼熟：“……你穿的是杰克的衣服？”  
大卫低头看看自己，回答：“是的……王子好心地借了我正装，再一次。”面对米歇尔，他突然觉得很顺理成章的这个借口无比愚蠢，并不是令他窘迫而是想笑。  
他仍然认为米歇尔是个善良的公主，如果被什么人发现了，是米歇尔就不算糟，大卫带着微微笑意解释：“你知道的，自从我到夏伊洛一直事情很多，而大部分时候我穿军装就够了，杰克说这次宴会后会介绍一个裁缝给我。”  
米歇尔牵了牵唇角，那是她能露出的最接近真实的笑容，她仍然觉得有些无法忍受。  
她很清楚大卫没有责任，她在背负着誓言的情况下把他拖了进来，若即若离，最终让他离开。  
大卫已经放下，她看的很清楚，大卫和杰克，擦肩而过时的微微颔首，眼神相碰时唇角的笑意，都是昭示他们在热恋的证据。  
但是她还没有。  
她第一次觉得有人那么理解她，那么靠近她，哪怕明知自身的枷锁她也忍不住靠近。  
米歇尔想不明白，如果有一个人和她初见就互生好感，怎么会在随后转而喜欢上杰克？他们姐弟根本就没有任何共同点。  
突如其来的停电救了她，她丢下一句“我去找妈妈”就快步摸黑离开，好在皇宫就是她的家，无需灯盏她也不至于迷路。  
她没去大堂，而是径直走出皇宫。  
外面的夜色那么广袤，整个城区一片黑暗，米歇尔突然觉得，这是上帝给她的，灯光灭绝，时间静止，这短暂的时刻是上帝给她的允许，让她从所有让她觉得压力的事物中暂时解放出来。哪怕只有一夜。  
人们逐渐打开手电、点亮蜡烛，但增多的荧光在笼罩全程的黑暗中太微弱了，没人看到她，没人知道她是谁，米歇尔忍不住露出笑容，走进深深的夜色。

米歇尔不知道她的不告而别在皇宫中引发多大的震动，恰好国王在生日之前收到繁荣港反抗军的威胁信，恰好反抗军首领克里斯•贝尔斯的踪迹在祭坛附近被发现，恰好在这个时候全城大停电，连电力、通讯、网络和移动通信都统统无法使用，在这一切前提条件下，公主的失踪令人心生不祥。  
钟爱女儿的国王失态地把城警、禁卫军、所有武装部队都派了出去，寻找他下落不明的爱女。  
杰克在黑暗里无声地牵了牵嘴角，这时候国王倒是个慈父了。  
明明是双胞胎姐弟，杰克和米歇尔的关系却不亲密，很大程度就是因为这个，妈妈更关心米歇尔，可以理解为她们是同性有更多话题，父亲对米歇尔的偏爱就毫无掩饰了。  
童年时代杰克和米歇尔并没太多玩乐甚至是见面的机会，米歇尔小时候身体不好，杰克上寄宿学校的时候，她在家里跟着家教上课或者在医院病房和病痛挣扎，国王把公事之外的私人时间几乎全花在陪伴女儿身上，于是杰克也很少见到国王。  
最早杰克和米歇尔还关系很好，杰克经常去看她陪伴她，为她能不呆在医院而是回家惊喜欢呼，他们是彼此唯一的朋友，无话不谈。  
但随着时间流逝，慢慢长大，一方面对姐姐的病况习以为常——哪次米歇尔进医院甚至不会有人特别通知他；一方面看着父亲多么重视珍爱姐姐而对自己视而不见并不好受，杰克渐渐越来越少去看望米歇尔。  
十五岁时，杰克在学期结束回家后，才得知米歇尔的病史无前例地严重发作过一次，险些要了她的命。那次挺过来之后米歇尔就渐渐变成个健康正常的女孩了，所以杰克也没太在意。  
或许是健康的身体让米歇尔终于有余暇培养自己的爱好，她突然很喜欢关注弱势群体，牺牲军人的遗孤、没钱治病的孩子等等，总是埋头钻研这些，她和杰克的关系没有回暖，这对姐弟真正疏远起来。  
而即使米歇尔的身体状况好转，国王的关爱也从来没有到杰克身上过。

但杰克和米歇尔不愧是姐弟，凝望深深的夜色，杰克想到了一样的事情，这样黑的夜晚，没有灯光，没有人知道，他们可以去做一些日光下不被允许的事情。  
哪怕关系日渐疏远，作为皇宫里唯二的同龄人，杰克和米歇尔互相都有些了解，他并不像国王那么担心米歇尔，有八成把握米歇尔是自己离开。  
拿了个手电筒，杰克也跟着在国王的怒吼下离开去找米歇尔的人一起，走出皇宫。  
大卫站在烛光边缘，本该顺着人流四散，去大街小巷寻找公主的踪迹，但他一直盯着杰克，杰克的表情让他有点担心。  
大卫关掉手电筒，跟上杰克手中晃动的一团光芒。  
杰克在路上打了个电话，手机一接通，他就问：“你在哪儿？”  
听到电话那头的回答后，他说：“呆在哪儿，我过去见你。”  
然后杰克收起手机，心无旁骛地往某个方向走，大卫沉默地跟着他。  
作为参军不算久的普通士兵，大卫基本上没什么潜伏跟踪技巧可言，也没试着掩藏自己，杰克才是那个经常执行特殊任务而精通这方面的人，他没停过一次脚步，也没回头看过，或许他太专注而察觉不到大卫跟在身后，或许他知道，只是不在乎。  
杰克去见的是约瑟夫，当然是约瑟夫。  
停电时约瑟夫在家，接到电话，他就忍不住走到门外，坐在台阶上等待，期盼地张望每一个靠近的人影，杰克走来时熄灭了手电，约瑟夫仍旧一眼就认了出来。  
杰克喊了一声：“约瑟夫。”  
约瑟夫站起来解释：“我不想惹麻烦……”  
杰克打断他：“灯都灭了。”  
上一次见面时约瑟夫被杰克扔了出去，到现在约瑟夫也不知道杰克为什么突然和他断绝关系，不知道为什么杰克突然来找他，约瑟夫说：“所以……”  
杰克说：“我欠你一个再见。”  
漆黑的深夜中，他们互相凝视着，然后杰克说：“再见。”  
杰克想要离开，刚刚转身，约瑟夫突然开口：“我只想你告诉我，这是真的吗？”  
杰克看向约瑟夫，好一会儿才从喉咙里挤出答案：“这曾是我生命中唯一真实的东西。”  
他转身离开了，约瑟夫站在原地，注视他的背影越来越远。  
大卫望着他们互相告别，看着杰克大步离开，然后脚步慢下来。大卫慢慢走过来，跟他并肩。  
杰克没有吃惊，也没有叫他。  
踏着夜色走出一段路，大卫开口问道：“你曾经哭，是为了他？”  
他们都没看向对方，杰克平静地反问：“你还在乎吗，米歇尔？”  
这是个好问题，他们开始的时候还根本不是恋人，关系发展到这一步很突然也很莫名，到现在都没有一个明确的定义。  
大卫深吸一口气，说：“我们都有过去，但是都已经过去了。”  
杰克停下脚步：“你难道以为我爱你？”  
大卫也停下：“我是这么认为。”他看向杰克，“并且我也爱你。”  
哪怕已经共度夜晚很多次，这还是他们第一次坦白清楚地说出来。  
杰克抬头望向天空：“夜太长了。”  
大卫说：“而且很黑，没有人会看到。”  
杰克吻了他。

他们去了大卫在首都租的那间公寓，杰克还是第一次到这里来，仗着夜这么黑，他们在大街上公然手拉手，在走廊一路拥吻着撞进房间。  
或许的确是上帝给予的机会，这是个很安宁、很踏实的夜晚，从来没有这么安宁和踏实。  
做爱之后，他们互相拥抱着靠在一起，在夜晚和床被柔软的怀抱里，谁都没有说话，只是安静地躺着。  
直到床头灯亮起，夏伊洛又恢复灯火通明。  
他们起床穿好衣服，杰克帮大卫正了正领带，然后说：“灯亮了。”  
大卫不想重复约瑟夫的问题，只是看着杰克，等待他的下文。  
杰克说：“我是王子。”并不快乐或者引以为豪的语气。  
大卫轻松地说：“你告诉过我，我上的是王子。”  
杰克凝视着大卫，却如同面前空无一物，继续说：“我是国王的儿子，我把他从心里挖掉了，因为那是爸爸希望我做的，妈妈希望我做的，我会成为国王，我要有王后，继承人，完美的家庭。”  
大卫注视他，杰克的声音里有什么东西，杰克自己都不知道，那种东西让杰克仿佛不是在说“我总有一天会离开你”而是“打断我、阻止我、救救我”。  
于是大卫笑了一下，说：“那是以后的事了，是吧？”  
杰克很轻微地点了一下头，终于缓缓笑起来。  
大卫扶住他的肩，给了他今天晚上最后一个吻。


	4. 箴言 Proverbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你在患难之日若胆怯，你的力量就微小。  
> If you faint in the day of adversity, your strength being small.  
> ——Proverbs 24:10

国王的生日后，杰克和大卫并没有更亲密，反而在表面上稍微拉开了距离。  
杰克在逐步消减自己给娱乐版提供的素材的数量，媒体也对经年累月报道两个男人关系良好没什么兴趣，而首都每天都有新鲜事，投注在他们身上的目光纷纷转移。  
看起来王子和上校的“蜜月期”已经过去，杰克和大卫私下里相处则更加如胶似漆。  
只要在一起，他们就总要有一部分身体相触，手牵着手、或者肩膀相挨着、或者膝盖靠在一起。简直像是不能分离一刻。  
如此的热恋，在大庭广众见面的时候不能显露出分毫，两个年轻人都感到一种甜蜜的痛苦。  
他们正式开始的地下恋爱持续了两个星期，直到国王亲自相招，半路把大卫叫去陪他朝圣。

国王来的时候杰克和大卫正并肩坐在琴凳上接吻。  
本来他们想尝试一下四手联弹，弹着弹着就变成音符的追逐和玩闹，然后某个时刻，他们手指碰到一起，不约而同地忽然停手。  
突然安静下来的房间中，他们缓缓抚摸着对方的手指，轻柔得没有碰响一下琴键，目光相对时那更像下意识的举动，空气似乎都在缓缓升温，有什么东西在眼瞳之中传递，当他们开始互相靠近，就变成了一个吻。  
如果敲门声再晚几秒响起，他们就滚到地上去了。

杰克依依不舍地放过大卫的嘴唇，手指轻轻拂过大卫的后颈和脸颊，大卫笑着站起来去开门，几乎是下意识地——和杰克在一起后他就养成了这个习惯——先看一眼窥视镜，然后他已经握上门把的手僵住，回头看向杰克，几乎是惊惶地用口型说：是国王！你父亲！  
杰克一惊，顾不得想应该在朝圣路上的国王为什么会出现在这里，大步走向卧室开门进去。  
大卫这才转身打开大门，向国王敬礼，一面忐忑地想他开门的时间会不会太长、刚刚的吻有没有在嘴唇上留下什么痕迹。  
国王的穿着很随意，直截了当地说：“我开车路过，想谈谈吗？穿休闲点，在楼下，给你五分钟。”  
大卫茫然而不安地关上门，留给他的时间不多，他走进卧室，发现杰克垂着头坐在床上，看起来心情极度糟糕。  
大卫没多想，脱下军服外套扔在床上，从衣柜里随意扯出两件休闲装，开始换衣服。  
衣服被扔到身边让杰克从发呆中清醒，抬头看到大卫，杰克惊讶地说：“他叫你干什么？”  
大卫一边匆匆换衣服一边回答：“让我穿随意点跟他……谈谈。”  
杰克问：“他知道我在这儿吗？”  
“你的警卫不在这里，他应该不知道。”  
身为王子杰克身边总有警卫或者保镖跟着，他偶尔会有不希望被跟着或者即使被跟着也需要他们闭嘴的时候，所幸他有一张和国库关联的卡，所以警卫们都很配合他。  
大卫看出杰克急转直下的心情，一边穿上外套一边凑过去给了他一个吻：“我会补偿你的。”  
“我不是因为这个……”杰克有些无力地笑了一下，没有说下去，而是单手捧住大卫的脸，给了他个回吻：“小心。”  
大卫点点头说：“我很快回来。”  
他有些担心杰克的情绪，但时间让他没法追问，他看了一眼手表，大步跑出门。  
杰克慢慢走出卧室，走向窗户边，看到大卫上了国王的黑色轿车，一列车队扬长而去。  
回头看了看已经空无一人的房间，杰克走到钢琴前坐下，按了几下琴键。  
他到现在都不知道国王怎么知道他和约瑟夫之间的事情……也不知道国王知不知道他和大卫间的事情，事实上当初他没怎么严格地去保密，这次也是。  
杰克并不吝啬于承认他现在真的很喜欢和大卫在一起，同样没打算否认，和大卫交往是很有报复快感的，对他父亲。  
国王如果知道他最宠爱信重的年轻人和他最讨厌的儿子在私底下搞什么勾当，会是什么表情？气得杀了大卫还是他？  
老实说杰克觉得后者的可能性比较大。  
突然口袋里的手机开始震动，为了和大卫约会杰克特地调成震动的，他接起电话，皇后以前所未有的严肃语气让他立刻回去。

大卫没能遵守诺言，很快回来，他被国王带走了。  
车停在旷野中，国王和他坦诚相见，提起那个堪称禁忌的话题，在与迦特的和平意向初步达成后，在皇宫的花园中，黄色的蝴蝶曾停在大卫头上，组成王冠。就像国王塞拉斯无数次对民众演讲的他接到神启的那刻一样。  
大卫回答他相信那喻示着他必将为国王服务。国王相信了他的忠诚。  
他们彼此都松了口气。  
大卫并不是傻瓜，听不懂国王的言外之意，联想能力也没有差到那个地步，想不到那种可能。  
可他没有说谎，他从来不认为自己会成为国王，那毫无道理，人生的前二十多年都平凡无奇，现在也不过就是军衔高了点而已。而且，他真的、真的相信国王。  
除了为国王服务他想不到更合理的原由。  
大卫的真诚为他赢得应有的尊敬，国王决定带他一起去朝圣——那只是对外的说法，国王的真正目的地是他的情妇家里。他此生唯一深爱的女人，海伦•帕斯蒂，以及他真正喜爱的、却继承了和他女儿一样的遗传疾病、而没有如女儿般好运得到神佑的儿子赛斯。  
第二天清早大卫才能抽空给杰克打电话，告诉杰克他被国王带去“朝圣”，他挣扎着该不该告诉杰克这件事，杰克应该知道他一直在争取让之为他骄傲的父亲另有爱妻爱子，但国王信任他，才会带他来这里。  
大卫有些担心自己的声音显得太过心事重重让杰克听出来，在杰克平静地和他结束通话后松了口气。  
他太紧张了，以至于完全没听出杰克声音里的沉郁。  
杰克木然地坐在沙发上，正打算去参加约瑟夫的葬礼。  
他被皇后紧急叫回皇宫，是因为托马西娜按惯例拦截所有寄给皇室的邮件，发现其中一张光盘的内容惊世骇俗，约瑟夫寄的。  
杰克在皇后以及托马西娜的视线下看完这段视频，明显是约瑟夫直接用电脑摄像头录下：  
“我很高兴你对我说再见，那对我意味很重要。我要你知道，在谎言背后，我看见真实的你。我爱你，我知道你也爱我，或者爱过我，我不在乎那个，我在乎你，我想要每个人都知道你的样子。别再隐藏了，杰克，你很英勇，别像个懦夫。你要做真实的自己。我……希望这能帮得上忙。”  
这就是约瑟夫留在世上的最后一段话，皇后告诉杰克，发出这个邮件的人今天一早就自杀了。  
杰克不知道自己用了多大的努力才没有在皇后面前流出眼泪，没有暴露出分毫不可抑制的悲伤，上一次痛苦似乎是很久之前。  
然后杰克想了起来，其实并不太久，这段时间大卫给他太多快乐于是他几乎忘了，就是他彻底和约瑟夫分手，紧接着把大卫勾上床的那个夜晚。  
杰克生平第一次为他争夺王位这个决定后悔。  
他是个王子，国王唯一的儿子，一出生就注定成为国王，更早几年他甚至没有将之看做一个必须争取的目标，所以当他觉得他的位置受到威胁，当国王逼迫他为了保住这个位置而抛弃别的东西，他照做了。  
但是……不值得。  
如果代价是约瑟夫的命，这不值得。  
可他的选择时间早已结束了。

比起杰克，大卫至少还有选择的机会，虽然这不值得庆幸。  
安睡前的壁炉旁，国王说：“我希望我们能彼此互信互知，我希望能彼此互劝互诫，我们之间毫无阻隔。”  
大卫承受着国王的目光，被他自己的誓言所折磨，他知道他说出的秘密会毁了杰克，如果不说，那他就背叛了自己的忠诚。  
最终他的回答是：“我对我的国王毫无保留。”  
他选择了杰克。

清晨国王的车队回答夏伊洛，随后就是国王归来的一次会议，国王宣布让大卫担任他的私人顾问，座位就放在国王的旁边，和国王在同一侧面对所有官员。  
国王的信重让大卫饱受煎熬，但既然他已经选择立场，他不打算改变主意，会议一结束他就去了杰克的办公室，“杰克，我有事情必须告诉你。”  
杰克基本上是面无表情地坐在椅子中。大卫太急切了完全没有注意到这反差：“这是背叛我的国王，他信任我，但我看到了，我不能让你一无所知。”  
杰克抬起头：“你想说什么？”  
大卫双手按着办公桌：“你先保证你不会做任何事，或者，你保证你针对这件事做什么都要先和我商量，经过我的同意。”  
杰克笑了：“我，经过你的同意？”  
大卫强硬地盯着他：“或者你得说服我，这件事真的很重要。”他认为自己必须告诉的并不是一个地位受到威胁的王子，而是一直想取得父亲认可的儿子，他的声音低下去，“杰克。”这几近哀求了。  
杰克的声音也软化下去：“好吧。”  
大卫说：“发誓。”  
杰克回答：“我发誓。”  
大卫仰头闭了一下眼睛，一口气说出来：“你父亲在养情妇他还有一个儿子。”  
杰克的脸色一点点苍白了下去。  
这句话说出口想免去什么枷锁，但更沉重的东西随之而来，大卫的确为此痛苦不堪：“我对国王撒谎了，杰克，他告诉了我最深的秘密而我没有，我发誓对他忠诚但我违背了誓言……”  
而杰克起身，从办公桌后走出来，说：“我也有一件事告诉你。”  
他看着大卫：“约瑟夫，他死了。”  
大卫懵了：“……什么？”  
他还记得约瑟夫是谁，杰克和那个人说再见才是两个星期之前的事情，他猜得到那个人对杰克的过去有多重要。  
到此刻大卫终于到杰克的不对劲，他抓住杰克的肩，忧虑地看着杰克：“为什么？怎么了？发生了什么？”  
杰克甚至笑了一下：“因为我告诉他那是真的，他想救我。”杰克的眼眶突然红了，泪水蓄满他的眼睛但没有落下来，“我妈妈认为他想毁了我。”  
大卫急切的表情凝固住了，他不确定自己听到的是不是那个意思，杰克是在那么暗示他吗？  
那样对杰克来说，未免……太残酷了。  
杰克轻声说：“我要订婚了。”  
这句话的语气让大卫甚至没法去责怪杰克，他只是难过：“杰克……”  
杰克闭上眼睛仰起头，将溢满的眼泪拦截在眼帘之后，好一会儿才睁开眼睛，深吸一口气：“‘以后’已经到来了，大卫。”  
他握住大卫的手腕，慢慢从自己身上挪开，然后轻轻松手，转身走出他的办公室。  
大卫的手悬在空中。他不是不知道这么一天，从选择杰克开始他就预料到会有这么一天，只是他没想到，它来得这么快。  
实在太快了。

 

大卫和杰克后来又谈了一次。  
大卫告诉他那个孩子年纪幼小还身体不好，杰克不置可否，平静地说：“我没打算做什么。”  
沉默蔓延了一会儿，大卫忍不住问：“你的未婚妻是谁？”  
杰克疑问地看着他。  
大卫努力装作释然：“你选择了她，至少让我知道她是谁。”  
杰克回答：“订婚典礼的时候你会知道的。”  
然后他们之间又无话可说了，大卫看着杰克，杰克目光毫无焦距地盯着他处。  
对米歇尔那段短暂的暗恋中，大卫搞不清米歇尔到底对他有意无意，怀疑自己从米歇尔身上感受到的，而现在面对杰克，大卫很清楚他们彼此希望能够相守，只是做不到。他们的身份，让他们相聚又阻隔了他们。  
回来之后大卫脑中反反复复回荡着杰克对他最后的道别，杰克始终没有落下来的眼泪，在他的记忆中，和那天一起喝酒后杰克的笑容重叠了。  
他知道了那天杰克是为了约瑟夫，而此时正伤害着杰克的是他。大卫有些后悔提到未婚妻这个话题。  
大卫已经能够从桀骜冷漠的王子外表之下看到真正的杰克，他知道杰克不是个好人，所以才会要求杰克发誓不对赛斯母子做什么，他也知道杰克不是坏人，杰克只是……努力去当一个坏人。  
似乎只有确信自己无药可救了，杰克才会觉得不那么痛苦。

无论看着杰克牵起别人的手，还是看着杰克用冷漠砌起外壳把自己封锁在严寒里，对大卫都是一种煎熬，他想帮助杰克，可他现在就是杰克伤口的一部分。  
除此之外，大卫还为他背叛了国王的信任而痛苦，他曾经想要忠诚于自己所有说出的未说出的誓言，但他辜负了家人，辜负了杰克，辜负了国王。看起来他风光无限，只有他自己知道他一无所有。  
这种灰暗的情绪中，大卫向国王坦白了。  
大卫坦白了自己的这一部分：“我对您说谎了，我有秘密。”  
塞拉斯什么表情都没有显露出来，沉默地盯着大卫，半响才问：“什么？。”  
大卫绝望地说：“我不能说，不能说那是什么，非常抱歉，陛下，我……”  
塞拉斯没让他说下去，低沉地说：“你可以走了。”  
大卫嘴唇蠕动，他还想解释，但他知道自己无可辩驳，起身敬了个礼，他沉重地走出议政厅。  
没超过半天他就被叫回这里，这个夜晚宪章从历史博物馆被盗，深夜中全体官员被召集开会。  
但会议也没得出什么有用的结论，会议之后，大卫被留了下来，国王给了他一个任务，派他去南部夺回被盗的宪章，以重新获得他的信任。  
能暂且离开这里，能获得第二次机会，正是大卫目前所需，大卫感激地领命。

大卫被派出这件事并没有公布出来，国民和官员不知道，表面上国王已经决定放弃旧宪章了。  
杰克身为情报大臣，倒是猜得出大卫被派去寻找宪章，所以并没有担心，他相信大卫会凯旋。只是他不知道大卫的坦白彻底激怒了国王，国王这个毫无支援的危险任务只是为了让大卫去死。  
在大卫离开之后，他的订婚宴会如期举行。  
杰克没有告诉大卫他的未婚妻是谁，因为这件事相当复杂，约瑟夫寄给媒体的光盘落到了根特手上，而根特与皇后非常的不对盘，借此威胁皇后要将之公开，杰克跟她谈了另一个条件，她交出光盘，而杰克会娶她，让她成为皇室一员，将来还会成为皇后。  
欣然答应的根特显然小看了皇后的手段，皇后把她支走之后，就迅速让杰克和年轻美丽出身高贵的露辛达•沃夫森订婚了。  
露辛达是个天真乖巧的女人，她几乎是对英俊温柔的杰克一见钟情。盛大的订婚宴会就像杰克赠给她的一场美梦。  
她挽着杰克的手臂，靠在他肩上说不愿醒来。  
杰克笑了笑，没有说话。  
宴会中途，杰克暂离宴厅，走廊上塞拉斯正站在那张巨幅国王画像前。  
他们简短的谈话无非围绕着伪装、欺骗和冷漠，所幸的是，杰克选择未婚妻的举动终于让国王满意了一次，这就是杰克给塞拉斯的回答。杰克会按照父亲定制的道路走下去，终有一天成为国王约拿单。  
最后杰克问：“你也有过所爱的人吗，在妈妈之前？”  
塞拉斯看了他半天，说：“我有。”

此时的大卫在遥远的南部，正经历他此生第一次信仰的颠覆。  
大卫原本是满怀对国王的愧疚以赎罪的心态踏上行程，在南部一家小酒吧，他遇到了一个自称旧年父亲战友的男人，那个男人告诉他，他父亲不是死于光荣的国土保卫战，而是因为拒绝执行国王屠杀平民立威的命令而被派去送死。  
他没有相信，离开了那个地方，继续踏上追踪之旅。但他内心深处无法否认，国王给他的这个任务，如那个男人尖锐地指出的一样，就常理来说的确是送死的命令。  
这一路他始终与贫困、孤寂、艰苦作伴，令他走下去的逐渐不再是重得国王信任的机会，而是为了国家，这个最初的愿望再次回到他心里占据最高的位置。  
此外，他不可抑制地思念杰克。  
大卫以为远离夏伊洛可以减缓他的相思之情和痛苦之意，一方面，这番努力完全是徒劳，走得越远他越会想起，另一方面，它颇有成效，他已经逐渐能平淡地看待这份夭折的爱情，浮现在他脑海最多的不再是分别时的悲哀，而是过去相处的快乐时光。  
等到杰克登基，大卫决定就辞去职务，回到家乡。  
他不知道需要多久才能像放下米歇尔一样放下杰克，或许根本办不到，毕竟他和米歇尔没有开始过，可他现在能做的唯有，如父亲在梦中叮嘱的那样，随着时间走下去。  
遵循着梦中父亲的指引，大卫找到了宪章，并且把它带回到夏伊洛。  
在欢呼与荣耀中，大卫请求了与塞拉斯的私人会面，他仍旧对国王抱有信任，所以他直截了当地询问：“我想知道我父亲死亡的真相，以及这次任务的，你是想让我取回宪章，还是在任务中死去？”  
国王凝视着他，慢慢回答，声音冷漠有力：“我有意考验你的坚强意志，与我对我亲生儿子的要求别无二致，要么荣誉归来，要么死去。”  
大卫失望地发现杰克从来都没有说错，作为父亲，塞拉斯不在意杰克，也不爱他。  
塞拉斯的话还没有结束：“至于你父亲，那是太久远的事了，但我会给你回答。”  
国王拿着宪章离开了议政厅，只剩下大卫一个人站在会议桌前。  
杰克从塞拉斯离开的地方走了进来，在身后关上门：“大卫，你看起来可不太好。”  
大卫扭头看向他，想称呼一声“王子”，最终出口的还是：“杰克。”  
杰克慢慢走向他：“你不在的时候我订婚了，未婚妻是，在别人告诉你之前，她叫露辛达•沃夫森。”  
大卫不知道该感激还是怨恨杰克亲口告诉他这点，扯出一个笑容：“恭喜你订婚。”  
杰克说：“恭喜你成为英雄，再一次的。”  
大卫木然地看着落地玻璃窗外的夏伊洛，杰克凝视着他，后退了一步，吐出的声音很轻很轻：“活着吧，我的英雄。”然后转身大步走向门口。  
大卫猛地转身看他，杰克已经头也不回地走了。

独自回到家，大卫一直在想杰克，他远行途中建立起的平静在真正见到杰克后溃不成军。他从没觉得自己的思想是这么无力、无法控制。  
大卫坐在琴凳上，背对着钢琴，这是他和杰克最后一次约会的地方。这个小小的屋子里到处都有杰克的影子。  
突然之间，全副武装的军人破门而入，逮捕了大卫，国王亲自下令，罪名是，叛国。

用不着等第二天早晨大卫的事情见报，杰克在夜幕降临前就知道了，国王亲自下的命令并不需要经过他的同意，但至少他身为情报大臣会知道。  
杰克花了一整个晚上去考虑这个命令和自己的关系有多大，以及收拾心情，在家庭早餐上不露出分毫意外。  
皇后把报纸交给国王，让他们父子之间自己谈，国王竖起报纸，让杰克面对大大的“大卫•谢夫德，叛国者”的标题。  
“马上会有一场审讯，”塞拉斯说，“你将会被要求回忆与谢夫德在一起的经历。”  
杰克扬了扬眉：“我们才刚成为朋友……一起玩的还蛮愉快。”  
塞拉斯放下报纸：“我相信你没看上去那么愉快。”  
杰克假装思考：“我以为你器重他。他效忠于你，做正确的事，即使他不知道那是什么的时候。”  
“你是我的儿子，也是我的继承人，杰克。在他的成功中，你会失去很多，你看到民众怎么看待他了吗？我们必须终结他的传奇。”  
塞拉斯端起咖啡杯：“他被处刑的当天，我会当众宣布你为我的继承人，为世袭王朝迎来……未来的国王。”  
直到国王离开早餐桌，杰克才不紧不慢地用完最后一口。  
杰克不清楚塞拉斯是不是知道他和大卫的关系，也不清楚塞拉斯这个决定是为了再一次逼迫他选择还是单纯为了国王自己的权威。  
他只知道他不会让大卫变成第二个约瑟夫。  
“真是有吸引力的提议……”杰克伸手拿过那份报纸，盯着那行标题，“你想要的太多了，父亲。”  
他打了个电话：“舅舅，是我，杰克。”

 

初步聆讯在议政厅举行，不举行转播或者直播，看到控方是杰克，大卫明显很吃惊，一天之前才要求他活下去的人会指控他死罪，然后他的目光转移到塞拉斯身上。  
他不知道杰克昨天对他说的话是一个巧合还是一个警示，在真正想置他于死地的人面前，无所谓了。  
杰克的确毫无异议地按照塞拉斯的要求起诉大卫叛国，指控他的英雄行为是迦特一手缔造出来，为了取得在基利波的影响力甚至于对国王本人的直接影响力，国王造假的证据和证人包括动机都十分充分——大卫因为父亲死于战事而厌恶战争，想要不惜一切代价争取和平，杰克只用照本宣科就行了。  
聆讯结束后大卫要被带回监狱，在走廊前遇到了等在那里的米歇尔，米歇尔请求和大卫说几句话，看押他的警卫允许了。  
米歇尔难过地说：“我不敢相信杰克会做这种事情……”  
大卫说：“他做了。”杰克在指控他的过程中表现出来的平静让他吃惊，他一开始以为是国王逼迫杰克，后来想到或许杰克有什么办法帮助他，总之，他不相信杰克真的会令他含冤而死。  
米歇尔愤怒地说：“他怎么能……”  
大卫安抚道：“没关系，公主。”  
米歇尔抬头看着他：“我会尽我所能帮助你。”  
大卫摇摇头，他知道此时视他为敌人的并不是杰克，只能是国王，他说：“保重自己，帮我照顾杰克。”  
他转身走向军士，跟着他们离开。  
米歇尔彷徨地站在大厅中，她真想问父亲，怎么可能相信这么荒谬的指控并且真的让大卫受审，怎么能让杰克抨击大卫！  
她或许是唯一一个知道大卫和杰克相爱的人，哪怕前几天杰克订婚的时候说他和大卫已经分开了，但是这份感情并没有随着他们分开消失，没有人比她更清楚。

审讯在一步步进行，形势对大卫越来越不利，随着杰克的步步相逼，民众也开始大批大批的倒戈。  
在杰克公布关键性的“证据”后国王去监狱探望了大卫一次，上一场审讯的最后大卫失控了，他的声音从深切的失望到愤怒的呐喊，重复的只有一句话：“我服务于国王，那是我唯一的罪过！”直到他被警卫拖出议政厅，这句反复的呼号仍然在百官和国王令人窒息的沉默间回荡。  
塞拉斯和大卫的谈话聚焦在大卫隐瞒的那个秘密上，国王告诉大卫这是他最后的坦白机会，大卫坚持保守它，并且仍然希望用他的真诚化解这场灾厄：“那是我心里唯一的愧疚，但我没有背叛这个国家！我是无辜的。我发誓，如果我有……我会认罪，由您的仁慈决定我的生死。”  
国王给他誓言的唯一回答是：“我相信你会的。”

国王探监的消息送到手边，杰克在办公桌前沉默地喝酒，喝了许久。  
具体的谈话内容他无从得知，但可以想象得到，哪怕大卫亲口说在国王和杰克间他选了杰克，杰克知道这只是私人的，大卫永远效忠于国王。  
庭审中提交证据时，恐怕不会有人比杰克更深觉荒谬和可笑。他没有米歇尔那么忧愤，也没有大卫那么坚定，只不过大卫那家伙没注意到，所谓他与帝国交涉的视频录像上显示的时间是大停电之夜。  
杰克是唯一一个知道那天晚上大卫真正身在何处的人。  
自国王手里接下这个任务开始，杰克就没打算完成它，他不会允许任何人从他手中夺走大卫的生命，当想这么做的是国王，他就打倒国王。  
篡位的念头不是第一天生出来，早在卷入大卫兄弟性命的繁荣港暴动事件那会儿，杰克就点头答应加入国舅威廉•克劳斯的密谋政变队伍，不过那时他更多是出于对父亲忽视与惮压的愤恨委屈的赌气行为，直到国王亲口承诺将他立为继承人之前他都没为这个大计划出过力，也不知道他的舅舅究竟组织起一股什么样的力量。  
现在他则以前所未有的精力投入进去，用一种燃烧自己的迫切。

这种积极让他惊讶地发现克劳斯掌握的力量有多么大，尽管克劳斯经常用一副打发小孩子的态度，并不告诉杰克多么具体和深入的事情，但至少杰克知道了他有哪些合伙人。  
比如塞缪斯主教。  
这可真是杰克心目中惊讶榜上第二位的人物——第一当然是大卫。  
塞缪斯主教显然很在意大卫，他想要在政变发生前把大卫救出来送出国，不过显然杰克提出的计划更好，审判结束大卫也不会被立刻处死，应该有一段时间关押，就在这段时间发动政变，一举成功后再给大卫平反。  
过去杰克恐怕会为大卫在旁人眼里的地位心生嫉意，此时这个消息只会彻头彻尾地令他振奋，第一次以同谋者的身份站在主教面前，杰克眼睛亮的惊人：“上帝也认为大卫不该死，对不对？”  
主教凝重的面容上透出些许惊讶，然后转化成淡淡的欣慰，他抬手虚虚一指杰克的心脏：“你已经感受到了。”  
这或许是他第一次相信媒体上或捧或贬地关于杰克和大卫友谊的吹嘘。  
主教更温和了一些：“孩子，你爱他吗？”  
杰克此时没有想到他和大卫之间那些耳鬓厮磨、肢体相缠，也许因为站在他面前询问的是上帝的代言人，也许因为他此刻心中如此坦荡，杰克从容坦然地回答：“我爱他。”  
这跟他满带苍凉惋惜告诉约瑟夫那些都是真的不同，跟皇后面前痛苦地爆发承认自己爱过约瑟夫不同，杰克在成年后第一次如此诚恳平静地说出真话。没有怀着任何轻浮、讽刺、忧愤、哀痛。  
主教双手交叠，说：“塞拉斯让我不得不这么做，而你让我觉得这么做是正确的。”

与主教那次短暂的碰面的后，杰克第一次在大卫被收押后步入监狱看他。  
随着英雄的倒台，杰克的威信也与日俱高，他令警卫都退到门外，独自与大卫对坐。  
大卫的希望正在一丝丝断绝，被杰克亲手扼杀，他的处境越来越不好，短短几天就看起来憔悴不少，但他的脊背仍然是笔挺的，看到杰克时，眼里仍旧有光芒。  
杰克没有打招呼，大卫试图让气氛轻松一点：“你欠我一次选择。”  
他们的约会总是在两个选择间来回，都用掉了就开启下一回，这像是他们两人间的游戏，到最后一次约会突兀地结束，杰克的确还欠大卫一回。  
杰克只是看着他，一言不发。  
大卫有些不安，然后也不说话了，平静下来，两个人就那么对视。  
然后毫无预兆地，杰克起身走了。

其实杰克有一点错了，只有他一个人知道大停电之夜大卫的具体去向，但不止他一个人知道大卫那天晚上绝不可能在通敌。  
反复研究这个案子的米歇尔也发现了证据上的破绽，立刻去见大卫，在探监室外正好碰见杰克离开。  
杰克就像没看到米歇尔一样和她擦肩而过，米歇尔不由驻足，目睹杰克的背影消失在走廊尽头。  
孩童时期的记忆淡去后，米歇尔印象中这个弟弟身边总是灯红酒绿、热闹喧嚣，而不知从什么时候起，她想起杰克就总是和大卫一同，此刻看着他独自远离，哪怕还有警卫跟随，穿着的军装的背影显得那么孤单冷清。  
被军士提醒米歇尔才回过神，进入探监室，米歇尔在大卫对面坐下，迫不及待地问：“杰克告诉他为什么指控你？”  
大卫摇头：“没有。”  
“杰克说他相信你？”  
“没有。”  
“杰克会为你作证？”  
大卫吃了一惊：“什么？”  
米歇尔急切地低声说：“录像上的时间！是杰克，对不对？大停电之夜和你在一起的人，我知道，我看到你们一起回来了，他可以证明录像是伪造的，你是清白的。”  
大卫此刻才知道还有这么个破绽，但他毫不犹豫地制止：“不，不，别这么做，别逼杰克。”  
米歇尔急道：“你会被处死！”  
大卫反问：“为什么你要在乎，米歇尔？”  
米歇尔没法回答这个问题，她只能说：“因为这是正确的事，”她忽地有些迷茫起来，她是否还爱大卫？连她自己都不能肯定这点，只有想救大卫这个强烈的心愿不会错，米歇尔忽地站起来，“杰克不作证，我可以，那天晚上我独自在城里。”  
大卫惊讶地仰望她：“米歇尔，这是做伪证。”  
米歇尔有点激动地小声说：“你是无辜的，这是真的。”  
大卫凝视着她：“别这样做，米歇尔。”  
杰克并没有要求大卫相信他，可是大卫相信他。  
米歇尔与大卫对视着，从大卫无声的目光中看出他的坚持，半响，她退让了。  
如果连大卫自己都拒绝为自己抗争，她能做什么？米歇尔无比沮丧。  
离开之前，米歇尔下定决心，说：“我爱过你。”  
大卫露出的惊讶让米歇尔心情复杂，她问，“如果我……如果我早点告诉你，你会是我的吗？”  
“我不知道，”大卫缓缓地说，他看着米歇尔的目光里已经没有爱慕，也没有躲闪，“我现在在杰克手中，我的心，我的身体，我的生命。”

尽管被大卫拒绝，米歇尔还是想尽自己最大的努力，回到皇宫已经是深夜，国王和杰克都没睡，国王在悠闲地自己做宵夜，杰克在喝酒，就这几天米歇尔所见，杰克把时间除了花在公事上就是在喝酒。  
米歇尔告诉国王她知道一个证人能证明那天大卫的去向，她说这话的时候忍不住看向杰克，希望杰克会突然站出来说那个人就是他，可是杰克毫无表情地喝着酒，像看一只网中徒劳挣扎的动物一样看着她。而米歇尔那么容易就把国王激怒了，直截了当地对她宣布：“任何支持大卫的人都等于反对我，如果你站在他那边，上帝，我发誓会把你也算进去。”  
米歇尔第一次意识到，无比震惊，无比心寒：“你想要大卫死。”  
她强迫自己不去看杰克的表情，杰克也一言不发，国王兼她的父亲用切肉的刀子指着她：“他有罪！我要把他从这个世上连根除去，将来但凡提及他的名字也是触犯法律。”  
塞拉斯把刀子拍在厨台上，不再看他曾经钟爱的女儿，米歇尔转向杰克，留下一句声音颤抖的质问：“你就为这样的人放弃大卫。”  
她掉头走了，杰克微微咬着牙根，继续喝酒。  
塞拉斯对大卫抱着这么强烈的怨恨出乎他的意料，不过对他正在做的和将要做的事情而言没什么差别，只不过往杰克心中塞拉斯的罪之书上多添了一笔而已。  
他以前曾经以为保持喜怒不惊很难，后来才发现很简单，一直处于痛苦中就行了。  
任何情绪投入痛苦中都会波澜不惊，更何况他的痛楚在一日日加剧。  
和塞缪斯主教的见面增加了杰克的坚定和信心，可相信自己会成功并不能缓解这种痛苦，眼睁睁看着大卫被他所忠诚的、所爱的人污蔑、抛弃——通过自己搭砌的台阶。  
每天杰克都很清楚自己在做什么，他不能告诉自己这是必要的经历就心安理得地把大卫置身岩浆，他本可以把大卫从心里挖出来，按照父亲和母亲希望的那样，成为一个合格的王位继承人，但他不肯放手，于是刺向大卫的每一刀也同样落在自己身上。


	5. 诗篇 Psalms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是我藏身之处；你必保佑我脱离苦难，以得救的乐歌四面环绕我。  
> Thou art my hiding place; thou shalt preserve me from trouble; thou shalt compass me about with songs of deliverance.   
> ——Psalms 32:7

米歇尔因为坚持想为大卫作证被皇后软禁，第二天的庭审大卫几乎孤立无援、无话可辨，国王第二次单独和他谈话，冠冕堂皇、清楚明白地告诉大卫，他的存在威胁到国王的权威，导致的后果与大卫叛国通敌毫无区别，他要求大卫遵循自己的誓言，承认自己有罪，等待国王的裁决。  
漫长的沉默之后，大卫抬头对国王说：“庭审继续吧。”  
那的确是他发下的誓言，他绝不会伤害到自己的国家。他实在受够了动乱和流血，所以不惜支持国王割让领土的和平协议，不惜牺牲自己。  
如果他现在成了动乱之源，他愿意把自己的生命交给国王判决。为了杰克，他希望快点结束。  
杰克眼中大卫憔悴了，大卫眼中，杰克的样子也很糟。  
庭审中他努力为自己的清白辩解，和他对峙的并不是他的恋人而是一个王子兼审判官，丝毫不留情面，一天天更全力以赴，然而大卫知道杰克言辞越来越犀利是因为他一天比一天更痛苦不堪。  
那只不过是杰克饮鸩止渴的一种方法而已。  
国王同意了，庭审重新开始，趁着百官回到座位、各方的摄像机再次架起、议政厅有些纷乱的时候，大卫对经过他的杰克低声说：“照顾好你自己。”  
杰克停下脚步，但没有看向他，轻声说：“我正在杀了你。”  
大卫的目光也看向它处：“我知道。”  
短暂的停顿后杰克就离开他面前，回到控方席上，除了国王没有人注意到这一幕，而国王没有在意，在他眼中最后一道阻止他杀死大卫的关卡就是大卫自己，现在它打开了。  
但那几乎将杰克几天来辛苦建立的心防击得粉碎，随后大卫的认罪成了压倒杰克的最后一根稻草，杰克从来都不善于忍耐痛苦，当着全国直播的摄像机他掀翻了这个案子、掀翻了国王的威严和信誉，把他的痛苦毫无顾忌地宣泄，逼得塞拉斯狂怒地下令逮捕杰克和大卫，向着整个议政厅怒吼：“你们所有人都是叛徒！”  
被从走廊另一头拖走的大卫一直在挣扎着回头看杰克的情况，而杰克警卫中间大步在向前走，他知道自己的安全有保障，国王近卫军早已经被克劳斯收买，同时他也知道他毁了自己的计划，但胸中翻涌的怒火让他没有丝毫后悔。  
也许他的爆发不是为了大卫，是为了自己，他在庭审最后领悟到的正是他对国王以及全国说出的话：“大卫胜过我们每一个人，他清白、值得尊敬——”完全不该受到这种侮辱迫害哪怕一秒。  
杰克只是奇怪自己怎么这么晚才明白。

“你应该更小心点。”  
走进藏身的别墅，杰克推门而入，迎接他的是克劳斯的警告。  
安德鲁•克劳斯，杰克的表弟，在杰克身后走进来，反手关上门，说：“外面根本没有杰克的通缉，连他情报大臣的职位都没被撤掉。”  
看了一圈屋里四布的警卫，杰克不紧不慢地说：“就像我说的，他没找我不是吗。”  
杰克从国王的眼皮子底下失踪，塞拉斯大发雷霆后的确没有积极搜捕，与其说是出于父爱或别的什么，不如说杰克从没在他心里达到需要费那么多力气的程度，无论因为爱或者恨。  
克劳斯有些意外地看了他一眼：“你倒是比我想象的更了解你父亲。”  
杰克回答：“最近才开始的。”  
他的声音有一些慢，克劳斯没有发现这一点点异常，庭审之前杰克可没办法把自己的情绪掩藏的那么好——他又想起在档案室看到的东西，咬了咬牙根，没把情绪的动摇显露在脸上。  
克劳斯皱眉说：“这时候你经常去资料库干什么？”  
杰克状似不经意地说：“我总得找点事情打发时间。”  
克劳斯越加不满了：“你本可以把露辛达接过来。”  
杰克笑了笑，没有搭话，径直走向自己的房间。  
离开皇宫之前克劳斯特地为他把露辛达接来，但他只是和露辛达道了个别，对他短暂的未婚妻清清楚楚地说：“结束了，露辛达。我很感谢你，但是我不爱你，回家去吧。”  
女孩惊惶而茫然，但杰克堪称冷酷地坐上车，在她面前离开。  
露辛达有一个显赫的姓氏，杰克牵连不到她。而杰克也不再需要她。  
接下来他要做的可是政变，成功的话，他就用不着对任何人撒谎；失败的话，他总不用到上帝或者撒旦面前继续撒谎。  
更何况，在庭审之后，那场充满挣扎与煎熬的庭审后，杰克就对自己发誓，不再说任何谎言。  
克劳斯曾提议立刻发动政变，杰克否决了，庭审上的爆发相当突然，影响力还未扩散开，如果杰克立即政变，无论成功与否都会像一场戏，群众的情绪需要酝酿，对塞拉斯的怒气需要堆积。  
后来杰克发现克劳斯其实也没真想在那个时候就领着近卫军冲进皇宫，他对发动日期另有打算，杰克在档案室看了两天文件，才推算出克劳斯打算在繁荣港割让给迦特的签约仪式上政变。  
索性资料库不在皇宫内，夏伊洛明面上的警卫力量都已经被克劳斯买通，杰克小心一点就可以出行无忌，不然到那一天之前杰克只能在豪宅里坐牢了。  
翻看文件资料是大卫的庭审开始后，杰克才养成的习惯，他在这些纸张中发现颠倒黑白是非的力量，或者应该说，他在审讯日设计大卫的兄弟伊桑时，就隐约有所感应，直到现在才彻底领悟到它。  
和他一起去资料室的是安德鲁，无论在安德鲁被流放前还是回来后，杰克和这个表弟都没多少往来，直到发现安德鲁也有这个习惯——安德鲁在回到夏伊洛后读完了他错过的十年里所有的报纸。  
这几天杰克和安德鲁几乎都在资料室里，各不相干地阅读，偶尔交换一两句话。

安德鲁跟着杰克走进他的房间，杰克给自己开了瓶酒，喝了一口，看向安德鲁：“你也来一杯？”  
安德鲁带着意义不明的浅笑，问：“杰克，你今天看到了什么？”  
杰克坐在床上，摇了摇头，继续喝酒，什么都没说。  
脑袋里装满了各种政令资料后，杰克才开始真正像个情报大臣，开始了解父亲是怎样对这个国家的所有动向了若指掌，母亲又是怎样统帅皇宫，开始知晓一些真相。  
比如克劳斯和塞拉斯长期的明争暗斗，比如迦特第一次发来和谈要求后国王命令的反复，比如令他自己被俘的那场失败的伏击。  
杰克曾经为此上过军事法庭，直到今天他才知道那不是失误也不是偶然，他的父亲，为了挑起民意，亲自策划了那场失败，致电将空援撤回。  
安德鲁并没有追问，带着那种捉摸不定的笑，低头致意，然后走出房间，帮他带上门。  
空无一人的房间里，杰克握着酒杯垂下眼睛，神色十分空茫，花了这么久的时间他才终于明白，他根本不可能从他父亲那里得到爱、尊重、自豪……任何一种感情。  
他没有吃惊，杰克并不意外，他竟然也并不感到十分痛苦。  
这是因为，他清楚自己能从有一个人那里得到全部这些感情。

被关在零时的地下监狱里，大卫一直在担心杰克。  
他始终相信杰克不会这么让他死，但是没想到会是这种方法，以他对杰克的了解，那时杰克的爆发应该是没有丝毫准备的，大卫很确信杰克并不是个精于算计的政客。  
案件被推翻，大卫并没被释放，甚至没有回到普通监狱，而是被关在这个像是秘密监狱的地方，他明白塞拉斯已经不顾忌民意和公正了，杰克会遭到什么令他无比担心。  
塞拉斯无论身为父亲还是身为国王，对杰克都不怀有宽容和爱护，庭审上，杰克说出了真相，而塞拉斯在全国面前把杰克的自尊踩碎。  
石头砌成的监牢里没有日夜流逝，过了不知道几天，警卫送来丰盛的一餐，断头饭。  
毫无胃口的大卫听到了来自牢房另一侧的声音，知道他名字的神秘老人。  
老人自称塞拉斯倒行逆施的政令和对大卫的排斥防备都出于他的蛊惑，隔着石墙就此对大卫道歉，大卫对这种出乎意料的发展感到惊讶、茫然，和……无所谓。  
在杰克揭破一切后，大卫对塞拉斯的敬意已经荡然无存，或者在塞拉斯要求他束手待死时已经荡然无存，他的信仰属于上帝，忠诚属于这个国家，他不用再全心地敬爱塞拉斯了。  
老人突然用神秘兮兮的口气问：“你被爱过吗，大卫？”  
大卫回答：“有过，而且他现在也爱我。”他知道有人爱他，为了还他清白触怒国王、名誉扫地。并且仍旧在外面的某一处等待他。  
老人感慨道：“幸运的男人。” 他好奇地问：“能告诉我那个‘他’是谁吗？”  
大卫为了保守这个秘密失去国王的信任，即使面临生命威胁也没有告诉国王，此刻，黑暗的地下牢房中，面对似睿智似糊涂的狱友，大卫坦然地说了出来：“国王的儿子。并且我也爱他，他叫杰克，全名是约拿单。”  
秘密的吐露让大卫如释重负，如果他死了，大卫想，也有人知道他和杰克是相爱的。  
老人若有所思地沉默了一会儿，哼哼地笑道：“我认为你不会死。大卫，既然我欠你两份人情，就给你的杰克一份礼物吧……将来见到他你可以转告他。”  
大卫并不认为他能够活下去，还是说：“好。”  
老人凑到石墙边，认真郑重地告诉他：“被爱永远比被恐惧好。有些人舍本逐末，他们错了，不会有好结果。被爱着死去，你会幸福地死去。”  
大卫说：“谢谢。”  
门栓的声音在他身后响起，大卫回头，卫兵走了进来。  
被带到刑场上绑好，大卫仰头向着上帝祈祷，他知道他死而无愧。  
枪声响起，倒下的并不是大卫，而是受命处决他的士兵。

 

第十一章 诗篇•中  
你是我藏身之处；你必保佑我脱离苦难，以得救的乐歌四面环绕我。

被带往皇宫的路上，大卫从广播中听到签约仪式上发生的事情，一个伪装成记者的男人暴起发难，王子替国王挡了一枪手臂受伤，国王身中两枪抢救无效，十个平民死亡。据称袭击者是迦特军方。  
坐在休息室，大卫满心沉痛和忐忑，然后他看到杰克在警卫的簇拥中走来，左臂吊着，摆摆右手让警卫都停在外面，独自走进来，警卫在他身后为他关上门。  
大卫站起来：“所以是真的，他死了。”  
杰克以平淡的口吻说：“如果有必要你就哀悼吧。”他自己丝毫没这个意思，露出浅浅的笑容，用没受伤的右手搂住大卫，拥抱他之后又给了他一个吻。  
接吻的时候他们都在颤抖，离上一次已经太久了。  
嘴唇分离，杰克没有退开，几乎和大卫额头相抵，轻声说：“你是我唯一想要亲吻的。”  
大卫什么都不知道，不知道片刻之前塞拉斯多么恶毒地侮辱过杰克，他没说话。  
杰克退了一步，手指抚过大卫衣服上用于瞄准的粉笔痕迹：“我很担心，你不该被画上这个。”  
大卫看向他的眼睛：“你救了我。”  
杰克神态轻松，好久以来他都没这么轻松过了：“我说过想要你活下去，我的英雄。”  
大卫的目光却一点也不轻松：“是你。”他还记得，国王要求他认罪时说过，一直都有人在反对国王，而因为他让国王的威信下降了，他们准备在这时推翻国王。  
杰克知道大卫想说的是什么，他没有正面回答，而是说：“你说过你相信我。”  
大卫说：“我现在不知道该相信什么。”  
杰克抿紧嘴唇：“你说过在我和我父亲间你选择了我。”  
大卫说：“国家高于其上。”  
杰克的声音变得强硬：“现在我就是国家。”  
大卫握住杰克的手腕，恳切地看着他：“杰克。”  
杰克沉默一会儿，终于服软地说：“父亲许诺我在处死你后会公开宣布我为王位继承人，但我不能让你死，所以加入我舅舅的政变计划，主教承认了我……我不知道今天会有一场刺杀。”  
杰克已经做了最大程度的解释，然后蓦然抬高声音，恢复了从容：“两个选择，相信我，留在我身边辅佐我；或者不相信，”他抬手一指，“门在那里。”  
大卫只有一个选择：“我相信你。”  
杰克又退了两步，冲着大卫伸出手，傲慢地抬起下巴：“现在，你可以过来吻我的手了。”  
大卫大步走过去，抓着杰克的头发狠狠地吻住他。  
这个吻才真是是热情的、渴求的、求别重逢的吻。许久他们才气喘吁吁地分开。  
杰克看着他：“我会告诉整个世界，你呢？”  
大卫笑了：“我追随你。”

打从塞拉斯设立私人顾问这个位置开始，杰克就希望让大卫不是为塞拉斯而是为自己而坐。他以为他终于得到了这个机会，现实却比他想象的残酷得多。  
他被克劳斯买通的警卫用枪指着勒令留在这个座位上，然后克劳斯替他发布了新王的第一条命令：对迦特宣战。  
所幸或者不幸的是，在这条命令被发布之前，传来更糟糕的消息，奄奄一息的塞拉斯从救护车上逃走了。  
克劳斯焦躁地封锁了整座楼，命令所有手下全力搜索塞拉斯的下落，这一切都由不得杰克左右。  
身不由己的感觉糟透了，杰克本以为他终于摆脱了父亲，没想到克劳斯倒行逆施的程度更甚他父亲。  
终于等到克劳斯带着手下离开，杰克拉着大卫离开这间充满卫兵的议政厅，站在门外才吐出一口气。  
大卫安慰地把手放在他肩上。  
杰克没有转头，低声说：“抱歉，大卫，这不是我想给你的。”  
大卫有些讶异：“给我？”  
杰克终于看向他：“我的王国。我会成为这个国度的王，而你是我的王。”  
大卫轻声说：“那不是我要的。你知道我，我想要和平。”  
“我试着做了！我否定了威廉的提案……不对，那不是提案……”杰克揉自己的头发，满腔无从发泄的愤怒和沮丧，他突然下定决心，“呆在这儿你会被他逼死的。”  
杰克盯着大卫的眼睛，凑过去，贴着他耳边低语：“塞拉斯在他的情妇那里，对不对，你知道他在哪里，去找他，我送你出去。”  
杰克当机立断，拉着大步走大卫向走廊另一头，一边低声匆匆说：“父亲修过一条通往教堂的密道，只告诉了妈妈、米歇尔和我。”  
他们刚刚走过转角，就和安德鲁迎面碰上，杰克下意识就要松开大卫的手，但一瞬间，他又紧紧握住了。  
“安德鲁。”杰克说，“我有事情要和大卫做。”  
安德鲁有些讶异地看着他们，然后突然笑了：“去你想去的地方吧，我会告诉爸爸没看见你们。”  
这下惊讶的反倒是杰克，他和安德鲁也不过是这几天一起读书的交情而已，但此刻他无暇顾及更多，没有道一句谢，杰克拉着大卫离开。  
把大卫带到那个暗门前，杰克说：“去吧。”  
大卫却说：“杰克，跟我一起走。”  
杰克下意识看向议政厅的方向：“他们会发现的。”  
大卫坚持说：“我相信国王还活着，等我找到他，你将会孤立无援。”  
杰克的声音冷了一分：“那我更不该和你一起去了，我是新王。”  
大卫摇摇头，看着杰克：“他欺骗你，利用你，侮辱你。我没法忍受看他那样对你。”他忽地转而说，“杰克，我在零时的地下监狱时，有个老人让我给你带一句话。”  
杰克皱眉问：“他认识我？”  
大卫说：“我告诉他你是和我相爱的人。”  
杰克的心突然被这句话击中，一天的浮躁都沉淀下来。他问：“什么话？”  
“被爱永远比被恐惧好。”大卫轻声复述那个老人的礼物，用一种郑重的、珍爱的口吻说：“杰克，如果你现在留下来，站出去，克劳斯聚集起的恐惧会全部汇聚到你身上，可我想要你被世界所爱。”  
他向杰克伸出手：“和我一起走，我会用我的生命守卫你，你拥有我的忠诚。”  
杰克咬牙：“你觉得你在对我做什么？”  
大卫毫不犹豫地说：“帮助你，救你。”  
杰克喃喃地说：“上一个我放手的人死了，因为他理解我、始终爱我、试图拯救我……”杰克眼眶发红。  
他的理想，他的梦想，登基为王，把他的人格加诸于这个国家，他为此放弃了约瑟夫，以及很多别的东西，如今他已经离它那么近了，克劳斯会把王冠给他。  
杰克发狠地想，可他要自己取。  
他抬手搭上大卫的手，顿了一秒，紧紧攥住：“我们走。”

主教不在教堂，杰克和大卫走出空无一人的教堂，杰克摸出安德鲁的车钥匙，这几天他们去资料库都是用安德鲁的车。  
捏着这把钥匙，杰克想起安德鲁在走廊上对他的话，觉得那话有种奇妙的预见性。  
来到海伦，也就是塞拉斯情妇的住所已经是深更半夜了，穿过牧场，杰克停在大门外，说：“我不想见到他。”  
大卫握住他的手：“杰克，这不是你的错，我可以解释……”  
“幼稚的、不成功的政变，”杰克阴郁地说，挣开大卫的手，深吸一口气，“我……下过跪，吻过他脚下的地板，不想再送上门去给他侮辱了。”  
大卫一呆：“因为我？因为你为我说话，保护了我？”  
杰克偏开头，没有回答。  
“跟我一起去，”大卫再次握住杰克的手臂，坚持地说：“他再也不能伤害你，我会和你站在一起。”  
杰克抿着嘴唇没有说话，但当大卫拉着他走向大门，他没有抗拒。  
穿过昏暗的走廊，大卫推开虚掩着的卧室的门，不出意料地看到塞拉斯虚弱地躺在床上，海伦坐在他旁边照顾着他，两人都把目光投到他身上。  
塞拉斯有气无力地说：“你来取我的性命吗？”  
随着他的话，一把枪制住他的后脑，随国王一同失踪的皇宫管家托马西娜从门背后走出来，双手端着枪。  
杰克从她身后握住她的手腕：“托马西娜，是我。”  
国王挑了一下眉：“你不急着为自己加冕称王吗？”  
塞拉斯出乎意料地弱势，让杰克的紧张荡然无存，他握着托马西娜的手腕下压使她放下枪，冷冷地说：“我对继承你那被克劳斯腐蚀透了的空壳王国没有兴趣。”  
大卫紧跟着说：“皇宫和官员已经被克劳斯把持，他独揽大权，想要对迦特宣战，战争将无休无止地打下去。”  
塞拉斯伸出一只手，对托马西娜轻轻晃了晃，示意她回到自己身边，回答：“总会有一方打赢的。”  
大卫愤怒地抬高声音，话语在气氛凝重的房间里回荡：“你难道不明白？你要回去，否则你亲手建立的一切将会毁于一旦！”  
塞拉斯几乎没力气睁开眼睛，微弱地摇了一下头：“你看不出来吗？孩子，我气数已尽了。”  
杰克一辈子也没想过会亲眼看见、亲耳听见塞拉斯说出这句话。  
在他眼中塞拉斯一直威严强大冷酷，让他又敬畏又恐惧，多少年他都活下塞拉斯的阴影下，想逃避、想反抗、想争取，不是在用堕落躲开塞拉斯的操控，就是在塞拉斯划定的线上艰难前行。  
哪怕片刻之前，当塞拉斯的王国被颠覆，独身逃走，庇拖于一个情妇的家中，杰克也因为他的余威不愿意面对他。  
就在这一刻，站在这个狼狈、消极、奄奄一息的老人面前，杰克发现他再也不怕他了。  
塞拉斯告诉他不能做他过去那样的人，上帝告诉他不能成为他想要那样的人，但约瑟夫告诉他可以只做真实的自己，大卫告诉他那个自己到底是什么样子。  
他再也不会害怕了。

大卫却不能接受这样的答案，不能置信地问：“你的国家怎么办？”  
国王好一会儿没有回答，大卫从沉默中读出他的答案，摇着头：“不。”大卫看了一眼左右守卫着塞拉斯的海伦和托马西娜，“你不配在被爱中死去。”大卫走上前去，怒火突然爆发，几乎贴上塞拉斯的脸：“你不配你这个杂种！”  
他猛地后退：“起来！”  
塞拉斯完全懵了，睁大眼睛看着这颠覆性的一幕发生：“你别想在迫害完他们和我后一走了之！我为你战斗过！我相信你过！我们都这样过！”  
杰克抱着手臂，可说痛快地看着大卫把怒骂如此近距离地倾泻到塞拉斯头上。就连海伦和托马西娜都没有阻止他。  
大卫把最后一句的声音压得很低，几乎咬牙切齿：“你不是总说自己君权神授？那是个谎言？还是上帝的一个错误？”  
塞拉斯呆怔地和大卫对视着，缩在房间角落的赛斯走过来，杰克看了一眼这个自己素未谋面的小弟，让开位置，他趴到塞拉斯床前，小声问：“爸爸，你又要走了吗？”  
国王伸手搂住他钟爱的幼子，目光仍然死死盯着大卫：“还记得……我说过要效忠于国王吗？”  
赛斯在父亲怀里乖乖点头，塞拉斯看了一眼杰克，然后注视着大卫，他吻了一下孩子的额头，神采终于一点点回到他眼中：“我就是国王。”

 

第十二章 诗篇•下  
你是我藏身之处；你必保佑我脱离苦难，以得救的乐歌四面环绕我。

大卫和杰克用下半夜拆掉海伦的电视机、收音机、电话和音响，制作了一个简易的播报机，并且把信号插进全国的频道。  
生长在乡村家里还有个修车厂的大卫对修理改装很多机械都颇有心得，杰克手里握着所有频道的密匙可以省掉强行破解的功夫，他们来做这项工作再合适不过。  
塞拉斯粗略地恢复了一番精神后，就跑来观看他们的工作，西装革履、制服笔挺的两个年轻人坐在地板上，身边围绕着电子零件，大卫指点杰克如何拆卸和拼装，塞拉斯突然对杰克说：“为什么不在你父亲的败像上踩一脚呢？”  
杰克头也不抬地说：“我来这里不是为了你，是为了大卫，他认为国家仍然需要你，我相信那个他相信的人。”  
塞拉斯若有所思地说：“所以，这就是那个秘密。”  
大卫抬起头，看着塞拉斯几秒，才说：“是的。现在你知道了。”  
杰克看了大卫一眼，继续研究手中的线路。

塞拉斯没看一会儿就回去休息了，大卫去做早餐，杰克联通一个个的频道，托马西娜帮他一起做完，时不时她就看杰克一眼。  
杰克放下手里的工作，看向她：“为什么这么看我，托马西娜？你觉得我背叛了他是吗？”  
托马西娜没有回答，但眼神在说，是的。  
杰克短促地笑了一声：“是他，先背叛了我，还记得我被俘的127军团事件吗？那是他策划的。”  
托马西娜不由反问：“真的？”看起来却并不太吃惊。  
杰克了然地说：“艾伯纳将军死后总有人得为他做这些事情，看来是你了。”  
他垂下头，慢慢地说：“我是情报大臣啊，我查到了他命令空援撤回的记录，还有不允许救援的会议记录，如果不是大卫，我那时候就死了。”只不过他没说这些都是他决定篡位后越权查到的。  
杰克的声音又轻了几分：“还有约瑟夫……他死了。”  
他看了一眼门外的方向：“大卫……如果不是我最后制止他就也死了。”  
他的声音越发轻下去，却有什么东西刻骨沉重：“我只是想活下去而已，托马西娜。”

早饭后他们收到第一条播报，米歇尔被立为女王，再过一天就举行她的加冕典礼。  
大卫惊怒地说：“米歇尔不会做这种事情。”  
杰克点点头，眉间也有着忧虑：“妈妈还在皇宫。”  
夺回王位刻不容缓，谁都不知道克劳斯那个比暴君还独裁的家伙能做出什么。  
准备工作已完成，塞拉斯用简陋的播报器向国王发出声明，他还活着，他仍旧是国王，他将归来：“我归来时，大地将震动。”  
白天他们又秘密联系迦特军方，目前和迦特的和平会谈是他们唯一的筹码，或许还有另一个，国王塞拉斯的旧日威严。  
然后剩下的就是等待，等待天明，等待日出，等待加冕典礼，国王去夺回王座，他们或许会失败死去，即使成功了，一切都已经不能回到过去。  
夜幕降临后大卫和塞拉斯一起喝了一杯，他们第一次能如此心平气和、坦诚、最重要的是平等的谈话。  
塞拉斯终于承认他过去对大卫的不公，而大卫已经不需要也不期待他的道歉，他说：“当你重新回到王位，我还留在这里的唯一原因，就是杰克需要我。”  
塞拉斯已经看出这个事实：“你爱他。”  
大卫承认并且道：“并且他也爱我。”  
塞拉斯意有所指地说：“他是我儿子。”  
大卫干脆地说：“但他不是你，你也不爱他，你给他的欺辱已经够多了。”

米歇尔的加冕仪式上，塞拉斯独自从道路尽头走向皇宫，皇宫外布满荷枪实弹的士兵，将大门布置成一道前线，无数枪口指向还未卸下王冠的国王，但是没有一个人开枪。  
在皇宫内欣赏自己一手缔造的一幕的克劳斯正满心志得意满，突然收到这个消息，狂怒地下令士兵射击，但是大地震动了。  
一辆接一辆坦克开在城市街道上，造成的震动如同轻微的地震，即使在建筑内也感觉得到。  
坦克停在塞拉斯身后，舱盖被打开，当先的以为驾驶者就是杰克，然后是大卫。  
政变已经结束了。  
回到王宫的塞拉斯第一件事就是下令抓捕威廉•克劳斯。  
大卫没有留下同享胜利果实，帮助一个腐朽的国王推翻另一个，这种胜利并不是他乐于见到。  
杰克也没有，这场政变的最初也有他参与，即使他帮助塞拉斯夺回王位，最好也别在塞拉斯忙着清算克劳斯势力的时候在那里碍眼。  
他们一起回到大卫的公寓，自上次各自离开这里以来终于可以轻松快乐地呆在一起，这段时间并不长，但是风云变幻，他们都经历的太多。  
大卫终于有余暇问这个问题：“杰克，你的未婚妻呢？”  
他们刚结束一个迫不及待地绵长的吻，杰克眼睛亮晶晶地回答：“我们分手了，她回家去了。”  
大卫一边解他的扣子一边吻他：“在政变之前？”  
杰克喘息着回答：“如果我成功了，只想和你分享胜利，如果我失败了，只想伴随着你的爱死去。”  
他拥抱着大卫，终于他们之间没有任何谎言和不确定阻隔在其中，他父亲替他把真相告诉了全世界，然后他只需要告诉全世界那个人是谁，这是不必有任何羞耻和负担的，大卫足以让任何人骄傲。

杰克和大卫本来都以为这个甜蜜而喜悦的夜晚会很长，不过才刚刚入夜，他们打算在浴室里来第二回的时候，托马西娜来敲门了。  
大卫匆匆地整理衣装，杰克仗着他什么样子都被托马西娜见过，披了一件浴袍就给她开门。  
托马西娜毫不意外地说：“国王命我来找谢夫德上校。”  
杰克的头发和胸膛还在滴水，用下巴一指浴室的方向，“在穿衣服呢。”他轻快地说，“别吃醋，托马西娜。”  
托马西娜突然发现，她已经很久很久，没见到这个她看着长大的孩子如此轻松快活自在的样子。  
第一次受命去做清理任务一直到现在的负罪感，在海伦家那晚对杰克的怜惜同情，此刻的欣慰感叹，这些情绪交织在一起，促使托马西娜说了一句话：“小心。”  
杰克的脸色微微变了，然后他的声音柔和下来：“谢谢你，托马西娜。”

政变前夜大卫曾经提出过一个要求，如果塞拉斯再次听到神的旨意，听从它。成功回到王座上后，塞拉斯听到了，过去神曾经给他的象征着胜利的雷声，以及再一次指示，神选中的人已经变成了大卫。  
塞拉斯把大卫叫了回来，告诉他上帝已经选中他取代自己。  
这场谈话最终几乎变成一场谋杀，情绪失控的塞拉斯随手抄起壁炉旁的铁钳当做武器，按倒大卫猛揍，杰克冲进来一把推开他，扶起大卫，急促地问：“你还好吗？”  
塞拉斯下手非常重，大卫头脸上好几处淤肿，齿间都是血丝，杰克一边担心地看着大卫，一边警惕地盯着塞拉斯，不过这个人——无论再怎么仇恨、再怎么厌恶，都是他父亲，就像塞拉斯遇刺时杰克第一反应就是替他挡了一枪，眼下杰克也没法干脆给他两拳。  
大卫做了，他在杰克的帮助下站直，然后扑过去就照样把拳头还到塞拉斯头上，杰克低呼一声：“大卫！”犹豫了一下，他后退两步，查看门外的情况，幸而国王早就把警卫全都调开。  
大卫的手劲儿一点不比塞拉斯小，三两拳就把塞拉斯打得口鼻满是鲜血，杰克反身回去拉住大卫：“大卫，够了！”  
大卫气喘吁吁地停手，被杰克扶着才能站住，地上有气无力地塞拉斯突然喊道：“杰克，我要你成为王！”  
杰克和大卫一起惊讶地看过去，塞拉斯直勾勾地盯着他：“我的儿子，我要你当继承人，从我手里接过王冠——”  
“那么我会和大卫分享。”杰克扶着大卫，坚决平静地说：“我听到了。”  
王冠早已经不能诱惑他离开他的爱人，杰克看了大卫一眼：“大卫至少比你强，父亲。”  
可悲的是杰克曾经被诱惑过，“我曾经听从你，离开我的爱人，为了成为你想要的样子做我不想做的事情，”万幸的是杰克终究醒来，“不会再一次了，不会再那样了，如果我成为王，我会让大卫站在我身边，让全世界都看到，所有人都会知道。”  
大卫没有再看塞拉斯一眼，握住杰克的手：“他不会放过我们。”  
杰克看了一眼门外，拉过他一条手臂架在肩上：“我们走。”

那条密道在短时间内第二次被用上，杰克知道主教一定会庇护大卫，坐在教堂飘满蜡烛的水潭边，杰克审视大卫脸上的伤势，咬牙切齿地说：“我想再政变一次，杀了他。”  
大卫摇头：“不，别为我这么做。”  
杰克倔强地说：“是为了我自己。”  
大卫反而微微笑了：“我知道你不会这么做的。”  
塞拉斯刚刚承认，曾给他设下无数陷阱，过去的绝境他都是独自闯过，此后他有杰克在身边，他永不会惶恐和孤独。  
杰克无意中一抬头，发现主教不知什么时候已经站在神坛旁，正看着狼狈的大卫，那种眼神——杰克突然想了起来，太久远了所以他几乎忘记了，那是他小时候见过的主教看着他父亲的眼神。  
杰克脱口而出：“所以就是这样。”  
大卫顺着杰克的眼神看去，也看到了主教，主教缓缓走向他们。  
杰克喃喃说：“神选择了大卫。”  
大卫恼怒地说：“我不想要！”  
主教严肃而凝重地说：“大卫•谢夫德，杰西和犹大的儿子，记住，上帝选中你，来做新的君王。”  
翻涌的情绪几乎一瞬间就平息下来，大卫毫不犹豫地说：“如果我必将拥有王冠，我会和杰克分享。”  
杰克霍然看向大卫，大卫直视着主教的眼睛，坚定地说：“杰克这么对塞拉斯说，现在我这么对你说，我必将和杰克同享。”  
主教没有驳斥大卫，大卫温柔地看向杰克，杰克也凝视着他。他们握紧彼此的手，亲密无隙。

温存的时刻是短暂的，主教告诉大卫，他唯一的藏身之处，塞拉斯无法找到他之处，是迦特，他必须离开基利波。  
杰克轻轻说：“我也不能。”  
教堂里响起第四个人的声音：“我想他不用去了。”安德鲁从那条密道里走出来。  
大卫和主教都惊讶地看着他，杰克却并不太惊讶，大卫和塞拉斯谈话的时间他已经从托马西娜那里弄清发生了什么，安德鲁没有告诉克劳斯他和大卫的下落，杰克猜到安德鲁上次就看到自己进了密道。  
即使如此，杰克也不明白安德鲁为什么把克劳斯的逃离计划告诉塞拉斯，以及为什么出现在这里。  
安德鲁通知地告诉他们：“就在刚刚，国王伤势恶化去世了。”  
这么快——这么突然——谁都没想到。  
杰克震惊地站起来，下意识说：“你做了什么？”  
“通知你，”安德鲁自然地说，“我们的下一任国王。”  
杰克和安德鲁对视，恍然明白了安德鲁所读的是什么，他从记载着历史的纸张与文字中读到如何将权柄分发给臣子以及指挥他们，安德鲁读到如何得到这权柄……从正确的国王。  
身为国王他是必定需要这么一个人的，塞拉斯有过艾伯纳和托马西娜，他不要托马西娜，她是他的家人，看着他长大，安德鲁自己选择了。  
杰克说：“我会报答你的……消息和钥匙，谢谢。”  
安德鲁笑了，他的笑容在摇曳的烛光中反而不复过去那种漂浮一般的捉摸不定，透出几分真实。

杰克回头看向大卫，大卫握住他的手：“回皇宫去吧，你的家人需要你。我在这里等着。”  
但杰克摇摇头：“你和我一起去。”  
他反手握住大卫的手：“你说过会在我身边，我需要你。”  
大卫看向主教，杰克也看过去，主教说：“去吧，孩子们，我将为你加冕”  
你，或者你们，他并没有明指哪一个，在发誓分享王座的两个年轻人面前这毫无差别。  
安德鲁当先走进密道，杰克和大卫牵着手走去，路过神坛时，杰克突然停步，看了一眼主教，问大卫：“我有没有说过……？”  
大卫看到他的表情，明白了。他微微摇头：“你从来没有对我说过，哪怕一次。”  
“在上帝的面前，”杰克说，“我爱你。”  
这只是一句话，不是誓言，然而它比任何的誓言都要美丽、坚贞和恒久，从说出口的一刻它就会被铭刻，哪怕誓言无法不朽，它也会永存。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END  
> 于2014.05.11


End file.
